Emily Anne Burrows
by damonsmistress
Summary: Emily is the barmaid of her abusive fathers tavern. One night she has enough of the abuse, and runs away, only to find herself in the hands of infamous pirate Killian Jones. (I OWN NOTHING!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! **  
**Fair warning, its a bit of a cheesy love story, but it decent:) It will be rated M for later chapters. Rate/Review, but mostly just enjoy!**

* * *

It was crowded this night, every last shoddy chair filled in the candle-lit tavern._ There are enough sailors in here to crew every ship in Port. _I thought to myself. But the crowd didn't bother me much. It was still a normal night, at The Faithful Bride; full of drunks, and whores. I'm cleaning off a table of empty mugs, when I feel a tug on my dress. I turn to see the toothless grin of Scrum. The old sailor smiled at me, I knew what he wanted.  
"Let me guess… Rum?" I sighed with a tray in one hand.  
"That's my lass!" He laughed giving my hip a smack. I just rolled my eyes. I walked behind the bar grabbing a new tankard, than filling it with rum to the rim. A sudden roar of laughter, and clank on the hard wooden floor made me jump. I use my toes to look over the bar, and see two cups rolling on the floor, with alcohol spilled all around. I sighed. _Blasted men, spilling there Ale._ With a grunt I go over and give Scrum his drink, he smiles with thanks then continues his laughter. I turn to the floor, and use my apron to wipe up the spill. While I sit there, something catches my eye. I see a young lad kneeling on the floor, a few tables away. His eyes were darting left and right, up and down. He was obviously looking for something. Then his eyes lit up for a moment. The boy cautiously looked up, and snatched a satchel from under the table. But before he was able to run, a sailor snatched him by the collar.  
"Oi, what you think your doin' there lad?" the sailor glared down at the young lad. The boys face was swollen with fear.  
"Nothing sir! Just admiring your satchel is all. I swear!" he said shaking. Poor lad, I better intervene before they hurt him. I quickly walk over to them.  
"What a coincident, I think my fist wants to admire you." the sailor yelled and raised his fist but I stepped in between them.  
"Todd! Stop it! I will not have this in my father's tavern." I said stubbornly.  
"Emily, get out of the way this doesn't concern you." He said and pushed me into the side, hitting the edge of a table. He then grabbed a tankard, and was about to slam it on the boys head, but I pulled him out of the way just in time. Todd ended up hitting another sailor behind him. That sailor gave Todd a mighty shove, and he fell backwards landing on a rickety old table. The table collapsed under his weight, and drinks, coins, and knives, flew into the air. The buccaneers around the table leapt up, drawing their swords and pistols. It didn't take much to start a barroom brawl with these men. The Faithful Bride exploded with the sounds of punches, groans, screams, yells, the clash of swords, and snap of wooden chairs broken over heads. I watched the boy scurry out of the tavern, and I tried to do the same, but was shoved back and forth, between men. The closest place of safety was behind the bar. So I pushed through and ducked behind it covering my head from broken glass shattering everywhere. My eyes began to burn with tears. I can't believe this is happening. My father's going to _kill _me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning there is a bit of abuse in this chapter, but nothing super bad. If your sensitive to it, please skip chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Slowly the crowd died down and moved outside. I peaked over the counter and saw only a couple still going at it. It was enough for me to handle. I stood up and marched over to them.  
"Get out!" I screamed. "Get the hell out!" I shoved them one by one out the door and slammed it shut bolting the door. A wave of emotions filled me, when I turned to see the destroyed tavern. I slid down the door, and sat there. Tears slowly streamed down my eyes. But fear rose in me when I heard footsteps creaking down the stairs, from my father's room. Every step my I hear, my heart goes a beat faster. I know what's coming next. He finally reaches the bottom of the stairs; his face was blank upon seeing the mess. His eyes roamed the room then locked on me, as I slowly stood up, using the door knob to support myself. I couldn't breathe; I was so scared, just waiting for him to speak. I flinched when I finally heard his voice.  
"Emily Anne… what did you do?" he asked and began slowly walking towards me, past broken tables, and chairs, and shattered glass. He was so calm, which scared me even more.  
"I-I swear father, it wasn't my fault." I said shaking, "There was a lad, h-he was pick pocketing, he got caught, and the men started a brawl. I tried to stop it, I swear!" I was crying. He was now a foot away from me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Without even knowing it, I was quietly begging, muttering, "_Please, please_."  
"Well… if you were _truly_ a daughter of mine," his voice rose as if God himself was yelling at me, it hurt my ears, "You could have stopped it!" he raised his hand and struck me across the cheek. Stunned I collapsed to the floor. I sobbed as he continued, "Now look at the mess I have to deal with! You worthless little bitch!" the last thing I see is his boot coming down towards me, a striking pain on my head, then darkness.

I woke up against the door with an unbearable head-ache. My father was nowhere in sight; I'm guessing the bastard drunk himself to sleep, again. I used the door, to help myself up. I glanced at the clock on the far wall. It was only about one in the morning. I lay against the door for a moment, my body tired, physically, and mentally_. I'm done_. I am sick and tired of that son of a bitch. If I'm so worthless, than I'm sure he can deal with this God-awful tavern by himself. I staggered my way up the stairs, trying to get to my room as quietly as possible. Once in there, I went to the closet, and grabbed my packing bag. I stuffed every belonging I had: clothes, shoes, hair brush, everything. I didn't have much to begin with. With my cloak and bag in hand, I ran. I was gone, and it never felt so amazing. I was free from him, free from the tavern, free from that life! But I still and to find a way out of here, I wanted to leave London, not go to a different part of it. Once my father sees I'm gone, he'll come looking for me. Stubborn bastard he is. The streets are dark, and kind of quiet, I pass a person here and there, but no one I know. I round a corner, and am startled to run into someone's hard chest. I would have fallen to the ground if they hadn't caught my arms. I look up to see possibly the most handsome thing I've ever seen. His hair was dark, and he had a short scruff. But his eyes caught me in amazement; an unreal blue. He was with a group of men, and they all had their eyes on me. I looked at the man; he had a devilish smirk on his face.  
"I beg your pardon, sir." I slowly backed up, and began to go around him and his group, but his words stopped me.  
"Look what we have here lads." He said glancing back at the group. They all said stuff like _'Can we keep her Cap'n?'_ or _'She's a beauty she is.'_ He turned to me and said,  
"My dear, I've seen lovely things, but you're about the loveliest I've ever seen." And gently took my hand, and kissed it_. _My breath got caught in my chest, barley being able to breathe.  
"And I think you're very clever at saying pretty words at the right time." I said smiling. His men laughed, and he grinned, shifting his jaw as if he was thinking.  
"Maybe," he began, "but you can always join me for a drink and find out." I almost considered this, but I couldn't possibly, especially now.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid, I am in quite the hurry, at the moment." I take back my hand and make my way around the group. The man's eyes never leaving me. "But thank you, and again I'm sorry." I say with a smile, before starting up to a run, feeling eyes dig into me, as I left. I _really _have to get to the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the docks, I despair to see that there aren't as many ships in port as I hoped. I immediately begin asking if anyone was heading in the direction of Port Royal, in Jamaica. I asked, and asked, but they all required, a price, whether money, or sleeping with some drunken captain. I only had 5 pounds with me which in nowhere near enough, sadly. And as for sleeping with a stranger, I wouldn't even consider this. I walk down the dock, with a sunken heart from bad luck. I see an old seaman walking toward a rather large ship called the _HMS Dolphin._ I hadn't talk to him yet, which gave me a bit of perk. I ran to him.  
"Sir! Excuse me!" he looked at me with a kind smile.  
"Yes, miss?"  
"I was wondering if your ship was heading towards Jamaica?"  
"I'm afraid not lass. We're heading to Singapore. But I know that that ship," he pointed to one across the dock, "is heading in that direction."  
"Well, it's better than nothing, thank you." I smile. He gives me the tip of his hat, and begins up the gang plank to his ship. I started towards the ship. It was quiet, and dark aboard. This was a start at least, but I still had no way of getting to borrow a passage off. Not enough money and I'll be given my virginity away when it suits me. But then an idea enters my head; a stupid idea. _I could stowaway_. I knew a young man named Jack, who was a stowaway. He told me of his many adventures, and how he accomplished them. He did mention that it was quite the challenge unfortunately. I sat there in silence, biting at my nail, and considering this. The sound of a bell ringing startles me, quickening my decision. _What do I have to lose_. I looked around; the docks were empty and quiet. Only the sounds of waves crashing into the boats, and seagulls squalling. I walk slowly towards the gang plank. Many things running through my mind; my father, my home, my future, ect. I'm standing in front of the ship; watching it creak, back and forth with the waves. The sails waving against the wind. I walk up the plank, quickly on my toes. Once reaching the top I peak over, looking onto the quiet deck. There was someone sitting on the stairs that led up to an upper deck. I froze for a moment, but further looking, I see he's dead asleep. Glancing around, the deck, I make sure no one else is there. I see a door across the deck, leading, down below I'm guessing. I scamper across the deck, to the door, and creek it open. A warm light spreads across my face. I see no one, so I slip in, and close the door quietly. There was a stair case leading down, I slowly step down each of the steps, and peak my head down to see what was there. I freeze seeing many hammocks hanging about, some empty, but most full of men. I'm too far, to go back now. I keep my pace slow, and steady, heading to another stair case across the room. I hold my breath as I tip toe across the creaky wooden floor. Watching the men, who I assume and pray are all in a deep sleep, toss, and mumble in there hammocks. I slowly but surely, make it to the other staircase. I give a sigh of relief as I go down the stairs. On this deck I find live stock, barrels, and bottles full of rum everywhere. I look around; it was very crowded, and messy, _perfect_. I make my way to the back corner or the large room. I lay my cloak down, to cover the uncomfortable wood, and then position 3 heavy barrels, to cage me in to the corner. Once confident that I was safe, I lay down_. I pray this works. _After minutes of silence, I finally close my eyes and drift.

I woke up to figures around me. There was shouting and grabbing. I don't know what was happening, all I knew was I was caught. I was hauled up by a well built man with tattoos. He then tossed me over his shoulder, and I began to struggle.  
"Let me go!" I shouted hitting his back; I knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere. I was more taking my frustration out on his back. He ignored me as he carried me up the stairs. We were soon on the top deck. The light almost blinded me, but once it cleared up, I saw men scurrying about. They all seemed to stop when they saw me. The man finally put me down, and grabbed my wrist dragging me across the deck. "Stop it! You bastard!" I yelled trying to resist his pull. He comes to a stop, and yanks me forward placing me in front of him with a firm grip on my arm. I look up and see… the man I ran into? This is his ship? He's the Captain? He stood there leaning against a post, arms crossed across his bold chest. We stare at each other for a moment. I glared at him, but he just grinned. I broke the silence.  
"I remember you." I say.  
"Well it's always nice to make an impression." He said, and is crew laughed. "Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced, Killian Jones." He says walking toward me. "Now, what are you doing aboard my ship?" I yank my arm away, from the giant behind me, and stare the captain dead in the eye.  
"My name is Emily Anne Burrows." I sigh, "I'm a barmaid, at The Faithful Bride Tavern. My father has beaten me since I was four," my anger died down as I tell my past, "that's when my mom abandon us. And last night my father took it too far, so I left. That's why I ran into you." He raised an eyebrow at  
me. "I was running to the docks, trying to find a way to Jamaica." He began to circle me.  
"Why Jamaica?" he asked.  
"A close friend of mine, moved there a couple years ago. I knew she'd help me." He stared at me, from bottom to top, and after silence, he smirked.  
"Bring her to my cabin boys." I was tugged across the deck to another door facing the back of the ship. Inside they sat me in a chair, facing a large dark wooden desk. It was covered with maps, ink quills, papers, letters, and rum, _of course_. I herad a click, and glanced down at the noise. They hand cuffed me to the chair. I gasp, and pull at it.  
"You can't be serious? This isn't needed!" I say to one of his bearded crew members.  
"Sorry, miss. Captains orders." He said and everyone left the cabin. Then it was only me and Jones. He shut and locked the heavy door, then slowly walked over to the desk, again, watching me. He watches me like hawk, he does. The captain sat in his large red velvet chair. He leaned back resting his elbows on the arm rest, then placing his hands together across his chest. He had a focused expression on his face. We sat in silence; which seems to be reoccurring a lot between us. I sat up straight, and crossed my legs, waiting for him to speak.  
" What to do with you?" He said thinking aloud.  
"Why don't you just let me go? Throw me in a row boat or something."  
"Hmmm," he muttered, stroking his short scruff thoughtfully while slowly pacing across the wine  
cellar. "Sleep with me," he replied nonchalantly.  
"No!"  
"Then you see," he continued, "I'd get nothing out of simply letting you go." He says crossing his arms and leaning against his desk, in front of me. "I'd receive no benefit. Just the lost of a pretty girl, and a row boat."  
"Oh, so it's all about you getting something." I say. "Seems a bit selfish doesn't it?"  
"I'm a pirate, lass. That's one of the qualities needed in being a pirate." He smirks. His ice blue eyes narrow on me. He was so handsome, it was hard to focus, and defend myself.  
"Fine." I say. "What do you want from me?" He looks at me and his eyebrow raises, then gives me a smirk. I roll my eyes at him. "Besides, sleeping with you."  
"You said you were a barmaid?" I nod. "Then there we go. You'll be my maid, serve me dinner, and help my cook in the kitchen." I sit in silence.  
"And if I refuse?" I say leaning forward, with a sarcastic grin. He then leans forward; an inch away from my face. My heart races.  
"Listen, Miss Burrows. Let me tell you how it works on my ship." He smiles; he was so close. "I make the demands, and you follow them. You're mine now." Without warning, his lips are on mine. It happen so quickly, it took me a second to realize just what was happening. He pulls away leaving my lips, and then walks to the door. My mouth hangs open in shock. I hear the door swing open and him yell, "Mr. Gibbs! I need your assistance!" He walks back to me with a key, unlocks my shackles, and yanks me up from my chair.  
"You're despicable." I say through my teeth. He chuckles darkly, and then winks at me. This man is getting on my last nerve. A short scruffy man burst through the door.  
"Cap'n?" he said.  
"Gibbs, take Miss Burrows here to Tituba. She'll be our new Cabin girl, then find her a cot."  
"Aye, sir." He said then gestured to me, "This way, miss." I glared at the captain and yanked my arm from his grip, and walked out of the cabin with Mr. Gibbs. The man is a menace. And I barley know him! He so proud of himself, with his ship, and his crew, and his damn attractiveness.

I follow Mr. Gibbs down stairs, to the kitchen. It smelled amazing, in the room. It had an orange glow to it from a dimly lit fire on the far side of the room. There's a figure lurking over a stove, stirring a pot.  
"Tituba got a surprise for ya." Says Gibbs. A beautiful, black woman turns from the stove, wiping her hands on her apron. She was young, maybe mid thirties. A smile spreads on her lips.  
"Who's this?" she asks.  
"This is Miss Burrows. She's our new Cabin Girl." He smiles. Tituba's face brightens, and she claps her hands together.  
"Finally, another woman aboard the ship! The captain must have taken my advice." She puts her hand on her hips and looks at me with a smile. "He would pick a beauty like you."  
"Well he didn't exactly _pick_ her. Jon went below to get some supplies, and she was kickin' about in her sleep, in the far corner." He says with a laugh.  
"Ah, trying to stowaway?" Tituba asks.  
"Can't blame a girl for trying." I say with a shy smile. These two are the only ones that have been respectful and kind to me since I came aboard this bloody ship.  
"Indeed not!" Gibbs says with a laugh, and heading to the door. "I'll let you two get better acquainted." Gibbs flashes a smile, and leaves. Tituba and I sit in an awkward silence for a moment. I watch her go back to cooking. She seemed to be a happy person, almost glowing with kindness. She didn't even need to tell me that; a stranger. Her words break our silence.  
"So," She says staring at the pot. "Where were you trying to get to?" she asks.  
"I was trying to get to Port Royal. My friend moved there a couple years ago. She said if I ever needed her, she'd be waiting for me in Jamaica." She looks at me with a puzzled expression.  
"What was needed so badly, to run away from your home?"  
"My father…" I say. My eyes begin to burn with tears. "He didn't treat me the best." Tears are now slowly running down my cheeks. "But now, I'm in this mess; stuck on a ship as a cabin girl. And don't even get me started on the Captain." My voice begins to crack, as my heart heavies. Tituba walks over to me, her happiness now replaced with sorrow. She puts her soft, dark hands on my cheeks.  
"Listen," She says. "This ship is not as bad as it may seem." I feel her hands now holding mine.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Give the captain a chance." She tells me, "He is-" I cut her off.  
"Cocky? Rude?" I say with anger "Proud of himself? I've barley known the man for more than an hour, and he kissed me." Tituba laughed, and smiled at me.  
"Yes, I know. But once you get passed the womanizing, thieving, and piracy," she says assuring. "You'll see that the man has a heart." She gives my cheek a little pat and goes back to her stove. "Trust me. I wouldn't still be here if he didn't."  
"You're not here against your will?" I ask sitting down in a chair by the wall.  
"I had lost my family, and had nothing. I heard that there was a pirate in port looking for a cook." She smiles to herself. "My mama just happened to be amazing cook, and taught me everything she knew. So I found him, and he hired me right then and there." She looks at me, and chuckles, at my surprised facial expression. "Like I said, he has a heart, it's just… darker than most."


	4. Chapter 4

**There's an attempted rape in this chapter, if you don't like please skip and read on. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Throughout the day, I was taught what to do, and what not to do, by Tituba. It didn't take me long, and I knew it wouldn't. I'm basically doing what I was at home, only in a different setting, and without my father, which was the best part. I helped Tituba prepare dinner; they were having some kind of stew that smelled amazing. I wasn't used to these kinds of meals. It's not like my father cooked for me. I had to teach myself; and I'm no cook. Things quieted up on deck, except for the faint sound of music being played by the crew in their quarters. I finished cutting up slices of bread and placed them neatly in a bowl.  
"Alright, Emily," I hear Tituba say behind me. "While I feed the crew, you'll be serving Jones, Mr. Gibbs, and the quarter master, in the captain's cabin." She could tell I was nervous as my eyes got wide. I decided not to argue. I respected Tituba, she was my boss, and I had no right to argue against her orders. She smiled and put a hand of reassurance on my cheek. "You'll be fine. You bring them their plates, and fill up their cups when they're raised. Just stand back against the wall. And don't speak unless spoken to. Once the captain dismisses you, you'll gather the plates, and come back here." I nod my head, and give a nervous smile. She gives me a tray of 3 plates, and casing of rum. Thankfully, carrying it was no new experience to me. I could do it for hours, with one hand. I turned and opened the door. Halfway out, I hear Tituba say, "Emily, remember. Be respectful." I give her a nod, and smile, and then I'm out, and up the stairs. I reach the quiet, empty deck. I look out to the sea. It was calm and peaceful. The sun had just set over the horizon. I turn, and walk across the deck to the cabin door. _Why was I so nevous? _I took a few deep breathes, and knocked on the door. Waiting a moment, I then hear,  
"_Come , in_!" I walk into, and see a table set up in the middle of the cabin. The captain, his first mate, and quarter master. Sat at the table, seeming very happy… drunk happy. I could tell a drunk like the back of my hand. I was expecting the cold shoulder when I walked in, but instead I was greeted with laughter and smiles. The joyous captain holds his hand up when he sees me in the door way, rather confused.  
"Ah! Ms. Burrows come in lass! Gibbs you've met our lovely new Cabin girl." He says leaning on the table.  
"Aye, I have! Clever lass she is, and very pretty too." Gibbs says gleefully.  
"Yes, she is." Says the Captain, with his dark smile, I watch his eyes exam my body from head to toe. I look down at the floor avoiding his eyes. "Quarter master, like I said this Ms. Burrows." The quarter master was a big broad man. He looked a bit more serious than the other two, but still greeted with a smile, and head nod.  
"Evenin', Burrows."  
"Evening." I say. I walk over to the table and began placing plates on the table. Once all are in place, I set the tray down. The men begin to eat and continue their conversation. I'm not really sure what they were talking about, I just focused on filling up their tankards. They paid no attention to me, well, two of them didn't. Jones watched my movements. He was intrigued in the conversation, answering every now and then, but his eyes remained on me. I could see in the corner of my eye. Once the glasses were filled I went and stood near the wall. My hands wrapped around my back. I stood either staring at the floor or glancing around the room. I peaked over at the table every now and then; Jones wasn't looking at me last time I checked. After a while, the men finished their meals, raising their tankards every now and then, and me filling them. I was mid-day dream when suddenly, Mr. Gibbs, and the quartermaster stand up.  
"Good night Cap'n." said Gibbs. He turned to me, "You too, Ms. Burrows." I smile at him, and he turns and leaves the cabin, with the Quarter master following. Before he walks out, he gives me a firm nod. I'm guessing that meant good night? Suddenly, I realize, it was just us two…again. I turn to look at his damn face; his blue eyes piercing me. I smile, being a bit confused. He gives out a laugh, and smile.  
"Alright, you can go, love." Relieved I pick up the tray, and walk over to the table, gathering the plates, and cups. As I was about to leave, being half way through the door, his voice stops me. He says almost taunting me, "Sleep well, Ms. Burrows." I turn to face him.  
"I believe that will be difficult Captain, quite a few things on my mind." I say with a smirk; sarcasm hidden beneath it. He grins devilishly, and stands from his chair.  
"Yes, well, you can always join me here." He says with narrow eyes, "I'm sure I could _distract _you." He winks, and then turns to his bed. I scoff with annoyance, the shut the door firmly.

I strut over to the other side of the deck, and on my way I hear the clink of a tankard fall to the ground. As I bend down to pick up the cup, another hand comes in view snatching it before me. I look up to see a tall man. He had brown hair, and a beard. He looked like an everyday sailor that I would have seen at the tavern. He looked me over and a spread across his face. He handed me the tankard.  
"There ya go lass." He said. I slowly took the cup from him.  
"Thank you." I say sheepishly.  
"My name is James, and I believe I recall yours being Emily, is it not?"  
"Yes it is. And nice to meet you, but I should be getting back to work." I say turning to the door.  
"No, wait." he says quickly. I come to a stop and look at him. "Why don't you come take a look at the helm?"I give him a puzzled look.  
"The helm?" I ask confused.  
"The wheel that steers the ship." He laughs.  
"Oh, that, I'd love to, but I really should be going."  
"It'll be real fast. And the view is almost as lovely as you." He says with a grin. The man was annoying me to be honest. And if going with him for a minute would make him leave me alone, then lead the way.  
"Fine." I finally say. "But we have to be quick about it."  
"Follow me, then." I place the tray on a square block, at the end of the rail, and followed James up the wooden staircase. The view at the top was beautiful. There were so many stars, and the moon glimmering against the ocean was breath taking. I jump at the sound of his voice.  
"So lass, this is the helm." he says putting his hand on the wheel. I knew what it was, and what it did, but not the proper name of it.  
"Oh." I say. "So that's what that things called." I walk over to the wheel and run my hand along it's smooth wood.  
"So, what did you do for fun, back at that tavern of yours?" he asks leaning on the helm.  
"Nothing but work to be honest. Being on this ship is about the most adventure I've had."  
"But I can tell, you don't want to be here. Why's that?"  
"Even though I'm surrounded by so many people, I still feel so lonely." I noticed James moving closer to me as I spoke. He was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable. After a moment of silence, I try to make my leave, "Well, I better-"  
"You know, Emily," he interrupts. "I'm a very lonely man, as well." He puts his hand on my waist slowly pulling me towards him. "Maybe we can, keep each other _company._" he tries to kiss me, but I fiercely pull away.  
"Stop. That's enough." His firm grip on me became even tighter as he pulled me back. "Stop!"  
"Come on. Be quiet!" his hand found its way under my dress and he tried to touch me. "Let's have a little fun." At that I used all my strength and rammed my fist into his cheek. In shock he stuttered backwards, releasing his grip on me. I turned and ran down the staircase. I accidently knock the tray over when reaching the bottom and it makes a bang as cups, and plates bounce against the wood. Afraid James was coming after me, without thinking I ran across the deck to the captain's cabin. I yank the door open, the slam it shut, bolting it with the lock. The warm light of the room, made me feel safer. I turn to see Jones lying in his still made bed. He hadn't even removed his cloths. I watched his eyes slowly open. He at first gave a smirk. Probably thinking I had taken his offer in _joining_ him for the night. But he then saw my eyes shining with tears on edge, and startled look. Then his face turned to confusion.  
"What's wrong lass?" he asks, getting up from his bed, and walking towards me.  
"I was walking back to the kitchen, a-and James…" his face became very serious. He put a hand on my shoulder. He used his other to lift my chin and made me look up to his eyes.  
"Hey. Look at me." I was surprised to hear almost concern in his voice. "Did James try to touch you?" I feel one small tear begin to gaze down my cheek. I give him a slight nod. I watch his eyes examine my face. "It's okay, darling. Come on. I'll take care of everything." He put his arm around my waist, and led me to the bed. "For your safety, you'll sleep here tonight." For some reason at the moment, I trusted every word he said. I didn't fight him. I sat on the bed, and turned to look up at him. "I promise you, this will never happen again. Now get some rest." He turned, walked over to his desk where his jacket laid, and stormed out the door. I sat there for a moment; going over the events of the night in my mind. But I soon I laid down against the warm bed, and drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to the faded sound of a man's screams. My head jerked up, and I look around the room; Jones wasn't here. The room looked identical to what it was the night before. I jumped up out of bed, and ran to the door, the screams getting louder, and louder. I fling the door open. After my eyes are adjusted to the bright daylight, I see a man tied facing the main post. But he was not simply tied there, his shirt was off, and his back was torn and bleeding profusely. I gasp at the sight. I watched as the quarter master whipped the man's back, again, and again, and again. His screams getting more horrific with each slash. I look around the deck; the faces of the crew were full of deviousness_. Why would they be okay with this? _I feel a hand brace my hip, and I turn to see the captain. He smiled down at me.  
"See love? I told you I'd take care of it." I gasp, and turn back to who I now know is James.  
"_This_ is how you take care of it?!" I say removing his hand from my waist, and facing him; I watch the smile never leave his face. I stand firmly as he leans in closer to me, an inch away from me, he says,  
"Yup." the word rolls off his lips with glee. He then gives me a gentle pat on the cheek then walks, around me to the quartermaster. He places his hand on his shoulder."Alright that's enough." Jones then, removed a dagger from its holder, and cut James loose from the post. He fell to the ground, making a thud. Jones signaled two of his crew members to lift him up. As they haul him up, as soon as he sees me in the shadows behind Jones, complete rage fills his face. James is brought to face the captain. "Now, you see James. This is what happens when you disobey my demands." James didn't seem to be paying attention to the Jones; he was staring daggers into me. Jones notices this and hits his face away from my direction. "Don't look at her like it's her fault! You disgraced Ms. Burrows honor, but more importantly my mothers." James looked in my direction, and spit. But Jones had had enough. "Toss him lads." He said with a wave of his hand. I watched as the crew members did as they were told. They hauled the struggling man over to the railing, and threw him over. There was a splash, and then screams; probably from the saltwater mixing with his open wounds. His screams faded as I stood there in shock. I then see Jones, begin to walk up the stair case towards the helm. A grin on his face, and pip in his step.  
"Harden up, and get ready to set sail mates. There's bumpy seas ahead!" the crew laughed. Why was everyone so happy? I've had enough; I ran across the deck dodging crew members and down the stairs to the kitchen. I knew Tituba would explain things.

I burst into the kitchen. Tituba turns startled by me, holding her hand to her chest. I walk over to the stove.  
"What happened?" I asked. A deep breathe escaped her.  
"When Jones, heard that James tried to touch you, he was furious."  
"Why?" I ask confused.  
"The captain has a code. It's not the normal pirate code, he made his own. Many pirate captains do this. One of his demands is that no crew member is to take themselves upon any woman aboard his ship."  
"Jones is against rape?" I ask surprised.  
"Strongly, but he doesn't like to speak about it. It's a part of his past, and that's something he'd rather keep to himself." Tituba turned back to her stove, rolling doe. "Where's James?"  
"Probably dead by now, the captain had him thrown overboard after the whipping." I sigh. But then it hits me; he was dead because of me. I mean, the man still disgusts me, but he was dead because of _me_. It's almost like I took his life. I felt an over whelming guilt. This is going to be a long voyage.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since I first arrived on Captain Killian Jones's ship. Nothing seemed to change really. I woke up in the extremely small room I shared with Tituba, and then helped her prepare meals throughout the day. Every now and then I was called in to the captain's cabin, if he was in need of more rum. He used a bell, attached to a string through a pulley system. He would give two firm rings, meaning he needed me for something. At night, I did as always; waited on Jones for dinner, Gibbs, and quartermaster left, and I was dismissed. But the days wouldn't be complete with the captains little comments every now and then. I've softened up, ever since the James incident. Jones had a reason for doing what he did. I don't know if he'll ever tell me; I am just cabin girl after all.  
Tituba and I were doing our usual; preparing food, talking and laughing at each other's stories. We got along really well. Everything was normal, until Gibbs burst through the doors.  
"Ladies, a ships been spotted, and we're taking her. The captain suggests that you get somewhere safe." Gibbs said.  
"Yes, sir." Tituba said with a nod, wiping her hands on her apron. Gibbs nodded back and rushed out the door. I turn to Tituba.  
"Wait, what's happening?" I ask.  
"The men are raiding another ship. Follow me." I followed Tituba back to our closet like room. She bolted the door and sat on her cot.  
"So does this happen often?" I ask sitting on my cot.  
"Yes, maybe twice a month. I've been here long enough to know what to do when it happens."  
"How long are we supposed to wait?"  
"It's based on the type of ship. If its small, then maybe an half an hour, but if it's bigger than about an hour. That's taking over its crew and stealing the cargo."  
"And they succeed every time?" She nods. There was a sudden boom from above. The battle had begun. And for the next hour that's almost all we would hear; cannons and guns being fired. The muffled screams made me shudder. But suddenly it got quiet. The sound of our crew's yells, and footsteps running throughout the halls of the deck, was heard from outside our door. But the only thing I could make out was _"The Captains been shot!"_ Tituba and I both look at each other. We raced off our cots and headed to the top deck. The crew was scattered, but there was a circle where the men stood over the wounded captain. I see Gibbs rushing down the starboard staircase. I run over to him, with Tituba behind me.  
"Gibbs, what happened?"  
"The Captains been wounded."  
"Badly?"  
"Yes, and Dr. Nelson has been killed. So we have no one with experience in removing the bullet. If it's taken out wrong, or not taken care of properly he could die."  
"So what do you plan to do?" Tituba asks.  
"We're going to try our very best to remove it." Gibbs says, he begins to be on his way, but I grab his arm.

"Wait" I say, "I can remove the bullet." He and Tituba look at me with surprise. "I have removed many bullets."  
"How?" Gibbs asks.  
"My neighbor was a retired doctor. He taught me how to treat wounds, since so many fights happened in the bar. My father's a drunk. He got himself in to a couple fights. And working at a tavern, I befriended sailors. When they'd get into a bar brawl, I'd be the one to remove it, so I've had plenty of practice." A smile spread on Gibbs and Tituba's faces.  
"Perfect!" Gibbs ran over to the circle of men. "Lads, take the captain to his cabin. Emily knows how to treat his wound." The sailors looked confused at me. "Be quick about it!" Gibbs reminded them. I watched them carry Jones into his cabin. I asked Gibbs to get the doctors surgical tools. I followed them into the captain's cabin. They removed his jacket, vest and shirt, revealing his tan, toned, and bloody chest. I have to admit, even though he angers me, the man was beautiful. After everything was settled, the dedicated crew looked at me. Gibbs ran in with the doctors bag, he hands it to me.  
"I'm ready." I tell him.  
"Do you think you can do it?" he questions.  
"It'll be a bit more difficult with the rocking, but I think I can." I say with a bit of confidence. He gives me a firm nod then looks to the crew.  
"Come on, lads, let Ms. Burrows do her work." The crew shuffled out and I was now once again alone with the captain. I walked over to the bedside, placing the bag down. I stared at the wound for a moment, and then at his face. He was unconscious which was good; removing bullets is painful. I first started with cleaning the wound with alcohol. I watched his head jerk a bit, but thankfully he didn't wake up. I grabbed the pliers and hovered over his wound. It was in a bad place; below the heart. A sudden rise of nervousness rose in me. I didn't realize how close it was. I began to examine the wound closely. It wasn't as deep as I thought but it was still in there. I sucked in a deep breath and then slowly entered the pliers into the wound. I tried being as still as possible as I moved the tool further down waiting to feel the small bullet dink with the metal. Then I slowly moved down the sides of the bullet. Once deep enough, I squeezed it tight, and pulled it out of the bloody hole. I breathe a sigh of relief, and drop the bullet into the tin bowl. To be safe I cleaned the wound one more time, and then bandaged it up. He still laid there motionless, except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. I tried to fight the smile that crept upon my face, but it was almost impossible. I cleaned up the tools placing them all back in the bag, and then strolled out to give the good news. I opened the cabin door to find the crew waiting. They all tensed up when I walk out. Gibbs ran over to me and I handed him the bag.  
"Well?" he asked nervously.  
"He's going to be fine." I smile. The crew cheered and began to celebrate the safety of their captain.  
"Thank you, Ms. Burrows." Gibbs says.  
"Your welcome." I say, "But I do think I should stay with him tonight, to make sure his wound wont relapse with an infection."  
"Yes, of course. I'll go tell Tituba to start preparing dinner. How long till he awakes?"  
"I have no clue. Could be an hour, could be a few days. " He gives me a firm nod, then is lost in the rustle of the crew continuing with their duties, and I return to the cabin. With the sun now setting, I light candles and it gives the room a warm glow. I begin to look around his cabin; books were scattered, empty bottles of alcohol, cloths lying about. If I'm going to be in here all night I might as well clean up; lord knows he won't do it. I begin putting things in order, organizing and what not. A couple hours had passed. I was in the middle of picking up some books, when I suddenly hear a grunt. I look over towards the bed to see Jones beginning to wake up. I stuff the books on a shelf and run over to his side. His eyes slowly open. He looks confused around the room until his eyes meet mine.  
"Burrows? What happen?" he says with a raspy voice.  
"You were shot. I had to remove the bullet." I say.  
"You did? Where's Nelson?"  
"Dead unfortunately, but luckily, I have some experience with wounds." I say. He stares at me with surprise, and then lifts up the bed covers to examine his wound. "Do you need anything?" I ask. "Are you hungry?" He drops the covers, and rubs his eyes with his hands.  
"Aye."  
"I'll go get you some food, and tell Gibbs." It was the middle of the night so everyone was asleep. I thought maybe Gibbs would be awake but he was sound asleep snoring in his hammock. I walked to the kitchen, and find the still warm stew on the stove; pouring it into a bowl, than placing it on a tray. I then grabbed a bottle of rum, maybe it'd cheer him up.

I walk into the cabin, and walk across the room to Jones. I place the tray on the bed side table.  
"Can you help me sit up, love?" My heart jumped when he said _love._ I nodded, and let him use my arm to balance himself. His face looked struggled. He was in pain, and would be for a couple days.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The pains a bitch, but I'll be fine." He says. I give a smile. "So how long will I be bed ridden, lass?"  
"Only a couple days, but that's only if your wound heals properly." I say. I reach to pull the covers back, but stop. I don't want to just pull them off him. "May I?" he lifts up his hands.  
"No, go on." I pull the covers back, revealing his stomach. The bandage now had a faded red mark. I peal the bandage off so I could apply a new one. I examine it. It looks to be doing well. "So," he begins "how's the devil?" I reach over to the bottle of alcohol I brought in.  
"It's doing well. But we need to be cleaning it a lot." Without warning I pour the rum on his wound. He gives out a loud moan, and clenches his fist in the sheets of the bed.  
"_Fuck._" He hisses.  
I smile. "The more we clean it the faster it'll heal." I say. After applying a new bandage, I gave him his tray of stew. He looked hungrily at it. I turned and began to finish cleaning up. I felt him watching me, as hard as it was, I continued my work. "So," he began, I turned to look at him "How does a barmaid, expertly remove a bullet?"  
"My neighbor was a retired doctor. He taught me how to remove bullets, clean wounds, bandage them, ect. In case I ever needed it for my father or friends that got themselves into bar fights."  
"Did you ever do it, or am I your first patient?"  
"No, my father was. Don't know why I even saved the bastard." I said finishing up gathering cloths and putting them in a basket. I'd have to clean them later. He just gazed at me, as if thinking.  
"I'll tell you what." He says placing the empty bowl on the tray next to him and grabbing the bottle of rum. "You tell me why a strong, sassy, sexy lass such as yourself, stayed with your old man for so long, and I'll answer anything you want to know about me." He then takes a long swig of rum.  
"Really?" I ask surprised.  
"Aye, but only one." He adds raising one finger. "Can't be giving away all my dirty little secrets, can I?"  
"Fine." I say walking over to the side of his bed and grabbing a stool. I breathe in a long breath. "The reason, I stayed was because I thought I…" I stop trying to fight the urge to release tears. "I thought I could change him. I thought if I could pull him away from the drink, and all the bad memories, then he could look forward. But he never did." Jones looked at me, his face blank, but eyes of, what I think is care. "That and, I didn't really have anywhere else to go." I say with a bit of laugh. "Alright my turn." I say. He gives a smile.  
"Alright, what's your question?" I think for a moment, but I know exactly what I was going to ask.  
"When you killed James, why were you and the men not… sad? I mean you seem rather close with your crew, why not with James?"  
"Well, James was an outcast among the crew. I didn't like him, and no one else did either." I sit there considering his answer. He continues, "And what the bastard tried to do to you is against one of my top demands. He knew what he was getting into." Jones said taking another swig.  
"Your top demand?" I ask.  
"No man aboard my ship can take a woman against her will." He says sternly.  
"Why are you so against it? I mean I could never see a pirate being so… _noble_." He stares at me moment. I think he was debating whether to tell me or not. I bat my eyes a bit, hoping he'd give in; and he does.  
"A long time ago, my mum was raped." He says "The bastard who did it was my father." I feel sorrow swell deep inside me. Everything that happened makes since now. "Her and I were rather close, and I promised her on her death bed I'd never disrespect a woman like that." I put my hand on his. He looks at me surprised. It's the first time aboard the ship that I'd given him affection.  
"I'm sorry." I say. "If it's one thing I understand, its hate for a father." He smiles, at me. I feel his thumb rub over my hand.  
"Thanks, lass." He says. "I guess you could say we both have daddy issues." I laugh a bit. I turn to meet his gaze. I realize we're still awkwardly holding hands, and pull mine away. I stand up, and move to the trays.  
"Uh, you should get some sleep." I say with a slight smile.  
"Aye, but I think the only way I'll get a good rest is if you join me." He looks at me with a devilish smirk. I narrow my eyes at him. "What? I may be wounded but I'm not paralyzed." I roll my eyes.  
"Good night Captain." I say with a smile denying him.  
"You'll come around!" he yells making sure I hear before I close the door on him. I bite my lip a bit, and laugh at the pirate. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's kind of short. This chapter's kind of just a cute moment between Emily and Killian. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

The Captains wounds healed up nicely, and he was back to his normal tasks; a bit more gently of course. Everything was back to normal. The crew was a bit happier than usual singing old sailor songs while doing their daily tasks. I guess their captain's survival gave them a bit of pip in their step. As for the Captain and me, we don't seem to be butting heads as much. I actually catch myself flirting back at him. I'm feeling things I know I'm not supposed to be feeling for a pirate. I mean he's the bad guy… isn't he? I know how I feel when I begin to like someone. Was it wrong that I might be starting to feel for him? His ice blue eyes make my skin shiver. His devilish smile drove me mad every time I saw it. His sarcasm, which annoys the hell out of me, but also made me want to fight back, which made me feel stronger about myself. I don't know what to think.

It had been a long, hot day for the crew, so the captain had Tituba, and I serve him and his crew as much rum as they wanted for dinner. It was fun listening to them sing, watching them play card games, and arm wrestle. Tituba and I were constantly refilling tankards. I was refilling quarter master's cup, and I feel Tituba bump my hip; I glance at her and she nods to the direction behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Jones, eyes piercing me as always. I hate how my heart can't help but race when we look at each other. I feel my cheeks burn, and quickly turn back to Tituba and hit her stomach playfully. I give her the _Shut it_ looks. I continue my way around; I'm soon over at _his_ table, avoiding eye contact.  
"Ms. Emily!" I hear Gibbs say. "Would you like something to drink?" he asks.  
"Yes, lass! I'm sure we've got some light rum around here somewhere." Jones adds. To be honest, I was a bit insulted. Just because I was a woman, he thinks all I could handle is_ light_ rum. I'll show him. I put my tray down on the table.  
"Oh, you think just because I am a woman, all I can handle is your little sissy drinks." I cock an eyebrow at him. He laughs.  
"Ah, I never said that sweetheart." He smirks at me.  
"Not in so many words." I say and reach across the table with the pitcher of dark rum. Dark rum was for practically made for hard core drinkers. I wasn't but I could drink that stuff like water. I was a barmaid after all. Sooner or later the gents would challenge you. I then grab Jones, empty tankard, and fill it up. I then gulped it down in nothing flat. The crew laughed, and Jones looked impressed. I smile proudly.  
"Mr. Gibbs, have you ever seen a woman do that?"  
"Not that I can recall. That's quite impressive."  
"Quite, but I don't think she could handle a _pirate_ drinking game."The crew laughs at this. I lean towards him.  
"You wanna bet?"

After a series of unfortunate events, I was being carried to the main deck hoisted over the captain's shoulder. Tossed like a bag of potatoes.  
"Jones! Put me down!" I shout, but he just laughed at me. "I'm not done yet!"  
"Yes you are. You need to get some sleep." I struggled, but stopped when Gibbs came on deck to see where we'd gone to.  
"You done already?" he asks.  
"This one is, she'll have to join us another time."  
"Don't listen to him Gibbs, he's _booooring._ " I tease over his shoulder. Gibbs laughed and walked back inside.  
"Jones, if you don't put me down ill vomit all over your deck." He sighed with annoyance, and put me down. I lost my balance, but he saved me with a firm grip. I shook my head and regained sense. When I did I ran over to the long netting that the crew climbed to get to the top of the mast. I did a big leap, and gripped the netting. Jones just watched me amused, as I hung there a foot above the deck, swaying back and forth. Jones walked over to me.  
"Come on, lass." He said gesturing.  
"No." I stubbornly gave my leg a kick.  
"Love what's the point in having a maid, if she'll be too hung over in the morning to even work?" he questions.  
"I'm a better drinker then you thinnnk." I say like a mocking child. He still just looked amused. I stick out my bottom lip, and look at him. He gives an amused smile.  
"What?"  
"My arms are getting tired."I sigh. "Will you carry me like a lady, please?" he rolls his eyes at me, and places his arms beneath me.  
"Drop." He says.  
"Wee!" I squeal as I drop into his arms. I felt like I could fall asleep as soon as I let go of the netting. His arms held me tight and I curled up, resting my head on his chest. I felt his grip tighten around me, feeling safe; I slowly let my drunk self drift asleep in the captain's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up on my cot. How I got there is beyond me, all I remember was serving the gents last night. Everything else is a blur. I had the most awful head ache in the world. It was excruciating, I clutch my forehead with my hands, trying to make the pain die down, but it did not help. There was a bucket next to the cot. I know by now that I got drunk last night; very drunk. It had been the first time a while, since I've actually enjoyed myself like that; letting everything go. Not worrying about my father. But I still would like to know exactly how I acted last night. I pray I didn't make too big of a fool of myself. Thankfully Tituba walks in. She smiles widely at me.  
"Mornin' girly, how'd you sleep."  
"Good… I think. What happen last night?"  
"You were bet you couldn't handle a pirate drinkin' game, but you showed them." She says sitting down on her cot next to mine. I laugh.  
"Well I was raised in a bar, as awful as that sounds." I say getting up and walking to the door. "And thank you, for getting down here. Lord knows I would have fallen right off the ship."  
"I didn't take you down here. I was with the crew the rest of the night." I stop in the door way and turn to face her.  
"Then who did?" I ask.  
"Jones did." I'm not sure I know how to react to this.  
"Jones did?" she smiles and nods at me. "Well that was… kind of him." I say shyly.  
"You like him." She says. I jump at the question.  
"No I don't!" I insist. "What makes you think that?"  
"It's pretty obvious you two have something between you guys. I catch you two eyeing each other, flirting, arguing. Ya'll are perfect for one another."  
"Just because we get along better then when I first came aboard doesn't change the fact that he's still a cocky, stupid, bloody pirate." I sigh.  
"Yes but an attractive cocky, stupid, bloody pirate." She winks. I laugh.  
"The devil is handsome, I can admit, but I know what type of man he is, and I'm not going to waste my time or worst, sanity." I began to walk away, but again her words stop me.  
"And what type of man is that, may I ask?"  
"All he wants is a wench in the bed." Tituba stares at me unconvinced.  
"Girlie, you've only known him for about two months, and I've known him for almost 5 years. I've seen the whores he brings in, and how he acts around them." She walks over from the bed to me. "I have never seen the man more happy around a woman since you came along." I bite my lip. "You'll never know, until you give him a _chance_." Tituba walks back into our small space, and I'm left in the door way, pondering. I don't know what I want_. _Damn my feelings…

It was impossible for me to fall asleep that night. No matter what I did; I tossed and turned, counted sheep (which never worked). I sat up in frustration, throwing the covers over me. Maybe some fresh air would help. I quietly walked up to the main deck. The sky was absolutely stunning. I had never seen so many stars in my life. The moon was big and bright, its light shining against the soft waves of the ocean. I walked quietly up the wooden stair case. The sound of a snort comes from behind me; I turn to see the crew member who was supposed to be on watch sound asleep, near the front of the ship. I think his name is Marty. I continue my way up to the top. Glancing around, I admiring the ships beautiful craftsmanship. Out of pure boredom, I began to hum an old sailor song called _Hoist the Colors_. It was a song that told the tale of the binding of Calypso by the Pirate King and the First Brethren Court. The song enchanted me; I fell in love with it when a bunch of drunks sang it in the tavern a couple years ago. After making sure Marty, was still asleep, I leaned on the rail of the ship, staring at the never ending sea. I began,

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho__, __thieves__and __beggars__,  
never shall we die._

"

I pause, and take a breath, while fiddling with my fingers.

_ "__The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,  
and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours  
and by the powers, where we will well -__"_

The startling sounds of footsteps behind me stop my singing. It is no other then the notorious Killian Jones, with that smirk, that I know he stole right off the devil. I put my hand on my heart letting out a sigh of relief that it was him, and not another crew member with other intentions.  
"You startled me." I say embarrassed.  
"Not my intention, I assure you." He says as he walks to my side. "What are you doing up here?"  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get some air." I say turning back to the ocean. I look at him with curiosity. "What are you doing up here?"  
"I was awoken to a sirens song." He says leaning on the rail next to me.  
"Me? How could you have heard me?" I ask.  
"Light sleeper, and" he points to the side of the ship bellow us; I look over to see light shining through an open port hole. "The port hole." I laugh.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot your cabin was below. Sorry I woke you."  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Sleeps overrated, I prefer to do more enjoyable activities." I just force an annoyed smile. "So what were you singing?"  
"_Hoist the colors_."  
"Are you sure you weren't singing to lure me out here?" he says devilishly. I feel his hands take my waist. I'm quickly pulled to him, my body lying against his.  
"And what makes you think that?" I ask.  
"Well, don't you think it's kind of odd, that _I'm_ the only one, who was awoken by your siren song?"  
"Hm. Sounds like quite a coincident." I say with a smirk.  
"Oh, I disagree." He says. I feel his hand on my back bring me closer. We look at each other's eyes, then lips. _I want him. I do. _I'm wasting my time fighting it. I'm slowly falling for the captain. But being alone in this is what scares me. What if he's not falling for me? Before I could think further, his lips crashed on mine. Unlike the first time, I kissed him back, equally as hard. He groaned into my mouth, and lifted me up to sit on the railing, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Both our lips fought for dominance, from one another. When we finally separated, I could see the lust in his eyes.  
"Good night Captain." I smile teasingly, before pulling away. He sighs leaning his head back. Almost out of his reach, he pulls me back in, and kisses me again. I smile as he kisses me, putting my hand on his scruffy cheek.  
"Good night Burrows." He whispers. I leave his longing reach, and head back to the cabin. I quietly enter my room; Tituba was still asleep. I slowly crept to my bed, and under my covers. Any previous possibilities of me falling asleep were officially gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**LOOK OUT. We are about to get kinky! ;) ... And sad :(  
**

* * *

As always I wake up, and attend to my work. It's quite boring. I'd rather be playing around on the top deck, smelling the sea, watching the crew… seeing Jones. Much more exciting then cooking, and cleaning all day, obviously. I'm tired, bored, and quite frankly feel disgusting. Washing myself with a wet cloth doesn't make me feel better. The captain has a bath tub in his cabin. I know he'd let me use it, for a price that is. He's not the only charmer aboard this ship. I'll ask tonight.  
I was serving Jones, Gibbs, and Quartermaster, as usual. They were playing a game called Liars Dice. It's a game of chance and deception. Players would throw their dice in a cup and guess the number of a number on their top faces. The game included every player's dice, and wagers were made by each. I watched them play, laughing and accusing each other of lying. I enjoyed watching Jones laugh. He had a handsome smile; it made my heart jump. I wonder if any of my features made his heart leap. Jones caught me staring at him; he grinned and winked. I roll my eyes, and smile. After a while, Gibbs and Quartermaster retire. They bid goodnight, and leave the cabin. I walk over to the table, and begin cleaning up. I reach for Jones's cup, but he catches my hand instead. I stop and look up to him, giving him a confused look.  
"You wanna play?" he asks nodding towards the cups, and dice.  
"Are you challenging me, captain?" I say taking my hand back and grabbing his tankard. He laughs.  
"I guess you could say that. Sit." I sigh and lie the tray down on the table beside us. Resting my chin on my hand, I ask.  
"The wager?"  
"Hm." He leans back in his chair. "If I win, I get a kiss."  
"You want a kiss?" I ask.  
"Aye, unless you want me to keep stealing them from you." I think about it for a moment, and then realize, I knew exactly what I wanted.  
"Fine. And if I win, you let me use your bath whenever I want."  
"Deal." He said with a dark chuckle.

To make things short, I lost. The pirate beat me; which of course isn't surprising. He's played this game lord knows how many times, and I've played it once. My chances were low. He stares at me with a victorious grin.  
"Sorry, I won lass."  
"I know, a deals a deal."I say leaning forward. He looks watches me closely, a hand on his chin.  
"Tell ya what." He says leaning forward too. "Kiss me, and I'll let you use my tub." I look at him suspiciously.  
"How many times?" I ask.  
"I believe that depends on how well you kiss me." He says, with a devilish grin. "Deal?"  
"Deal." I say quickly agreeing. This was a win-win for the both of us. If one kiss gets me unlimited baths, I'd take it. And, hey, kissing the man won't be half bad either. I stand up and walk around the table to where he was sitting. He watches my every move. I lift my leg, over, and slowly sit on his lap. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I feel his on my hips; he gives a tug pulling me closer to him. I bite my lip and raise my hands to his scruffy cheeks. I then slowly dip my head barley letting our lips touch, teasing him. I hear him almost growl for more. I then press harder, and begin rocking my hips into his. I feel his hand go in my hair, pulling me forward into the kiss. I begin to match his pace, and we attack each other. His tongue demands for entrance, and I grant it. They both wrestle for dominance. After a minute or two, I slow down. As I pull away I bite his lip gently, I feel him grin. I lean back and look at him, with big lovable eyes. "So." I say catching my breath. "How many baths is that?" He smiles approvingly.  
"As many as you want."

We finally are docked at a small port, near somewhere in the Bahamas. I cannot wait to get off this boat and on to dry land. Tituba and I have to go to a small market and stock up. We've been running low on food, which caused smaller meals for the gents, which made them a bit grumpy. But thankfully we won't have to deal with that anymore. Once Tituba and I return from the market, I help but things in order in the kitchen. Knowing Jones is going in town for trading business, his cabin will be empty, and I'm going to take full advantage of it. I gather a large cloth, and sneak across the deck, as casual as possible, then slip into his cabin. It was quiet and dim; very relaxing. I go to the corner where his fancy tub is. I see soaps, and sponges, and almost jump with excitement. I turn the hot water on, and it begins to fill up the tub. While it's filling, I strip of my dress, fold it and place it on a small table nearby. Sitting into the water made me almost moan. I look to see that he has a curtain attached to a rod that goes around the perimeter of the tub, so no one could see you bathing. I lean forward pull it around, so that I was in my own little secret space. After a few minutes I begin washing my hair, and body, slowly taking my time. After dunking myself underwater, rinsing myself of all the bubbles, I continue to lie there, and just relax. I begin to dose off, but the powerful sound of the cabin door slamming open jumps me awake.  
"Damn it!" It was Jones; he's back from the market early! "Bloody. Fucking. Damn it!" I can't let him see me like this; best just stay quiet till he leaves. I lie there like a statue, not moving a muscle, or making a sound. I wonder why he's so angry. I hear more footsteps and the door shutting lightly.  
"Captain, I'm sure he's got a good reason."  
"Unless he's dead, then there's no _good _reason, Gibbs." Killian hisses. I hear his body collapse into his old rickety chair. "I just want this fucking debt settled, already. Having to deal with letting Fletcher take whatever he wants, when he sees me stresses the living hell out of me."  
"I know. I'll have the crew go look for Flashby. Once we find him, he'll tell you where Fletcher is, then you can do whatever you want with him; Kill, torture, whatever. " Gibbs says assuring. I hear Jones sigh, and then the clink of what I assume is a rum bottle. "Now, let's cheer you up, eh?" The sound of classes, and liquid spilling in heard. "So, what's going on between you and Ms. Emily? You fancy her?" My eyes shoot wide open at the sound of my name. I hear Jones' dark chuckle.  
"I wouldn't say fancy, more desire. I'd do anything to just throw her on this desk and take her till she begs." My minds racing a million miles a minute, just trying to process what's going on and being said.  
"So," he says unsure. "You have_… feelings_?" My breath gets caught in my chest. I wait in suspense for his answer.  
_"Feeling?_ Ha! Of course not, she's just my play thing." He says. Gibbs just grunts. The sound of the door slamming open again; It was quartermaster.  
"Captain! Davy thinks he saw Flashby at the edge of town." He says. The rustle of chairs being pushed against wood, and footsteps quickly leaving the cabin, is the last thing I heard, and then silence. I was so upset it hurt. My throat began to burn, and heart sped up. My stomach began to tighten, and lungs felt like they were closed. Tears began to rush from my eyes faster than I ever thought possible. It's the worst pain I've ever felt. It's the pain of my heart breaking. _Bloody fucking damn it, indeed.  
_After sneaking out of Jones's cabin, with an absolute rage I continued to my duties. The pure anger that rushed through my veins was almost painful to endure. How could I have been so stupid? He's a pirate; they lie, they cheat, and they steal. They weren't capable to feel, I guess. If he thinks he can fool me now, he's _dead _wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Tituba and I were finishing up preparing dinner. I stop what I'm doing and turn to her.  
"Tituba, I have a favor to ask." She turns to me curiously. "Will you take my place tonight in serving the captain?"  
"Why? What happen?" she says surprised, cleaning off her hands.  
"I really don't want to talk about it." I shrug,  
"But-" she begins, I cut her off.  
"Please Tituba, just… please." I beg. She looks at me with concern, but just gives me a firm nod. "Thank you." I sigh gratefully.  
After I was done serving the crew in Tituba's place, I began cleaning the kitchen. I hear the door open and turn to see Tituba. I just stop and stare at her. We both just stared. I finally broke the silence.  
"What happen?" I sigh.  
"He was confused when he saw me walk in, instead of you. He was pretty quiet the rest of the meal, which isn't normal, as you know." I smile and shrug. "He did ask about you though." She continues.  
"Really, what did he ask? _'Where's my play thing?'_" I say annoyed. Tituba looks at me with surprise.  
"He said that?" She says with almost disappointment in her voice. I nod, and grab the pot full of old left over's, heading out the door to the main deck. It was cooler outside on deck, with a night breeze. It was just as beautiful as usual. I walk over to the railing and begin dumping out leftovers into the ocean. The sound of footsteps creaking on wood is heard behind me; I turn to see Jones, with his usual smirk plastered on his face. I roll my eyes and continue dumping out the pot. I hear him sigh with annoyance.  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"Nothing." I say bluntly.  
"Okay?" he dismisses. "Anyways, I missed you tonight." He goes to grab my hand but I pull away.  
"I bet you did." I say sarcastically. "I bet everyone misses their _play things_." I hiss. His face becomes stern. He was caught, and I knew he wasn't going to be expecting that.  
"You didn't actually believe that, did you?" he shoots.  
"Why shouldn't I believe the truth Jones?" I snap. "I knew I shouldn't have fallen for you, you're a bloody pirate for Christ sakes. You don't have _feelings_ for me, you never have!"  
"Oh, okay! Your right then! I never had feelings for you!" he comes back. "Is that what you want to hear?" I just glare at him. He sighs with annoyance. "You are acting bloody ridiculous."  
"_I'm_ acting ridiculous?" I sneer. "I'm not the one manipulating feelings."  
"No, but you are the one acting like a stupid child."  
"Fuck you!" I yell.  
"Yeah I'm sure you'd like that!" I slap him across the face. I see anger and annoyance in his eyes. We finally sit there in silence. I feel tears begin to burn my eyes.  
"Don't screw with my feelings just because you're unsure of yours."I turn from him, and finally walk back to the cabin slamming the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

I haven't seen nor talk to Jones since our fight two days ago. Tituba and I have switched duties for a now; or at least until I can manage to get off this ship, and move on with my damn life. I want off this ship as soon as possible, before my feelings are manipulated anymore than they already have been. It's hard to focus without him popping up in my head. Tituba knows not to talk about him around me. It's still a touchy subject. The sooner he is out of my life, the sooner I forget. And that's what I am going to continue telling myself. I will push through and find my way through this maze.  
The following night I was awaken to the sound of a fist thudding against our wooden door. Tituba startled looks at me confused. I push myself up out of bed, and answer the door. I peek out, and see a very worried and tired looking Gibbs.  
"Gibbs? What the hell is going on?" I ask rubbing my sleepy eyes awake.  
"It's the captain, lass." He says sheepishly. I sigh and roll my eyes.  
"Tituba and I have switched duties; you'll have to refer to her-" I begin to say turning back to my room, but he cuts me off.  
"I know, but something is wrong with him, I-" Gibbs tries to explain.  
"There are many things wrong with him, Gibbs." I say.  
"Listen to me, please." He begs. "I was just informed by the watchmen, that there were gunshots heard firing from inside his cabin." With worry unwillingly sprouting in the pit of my stomach, I remain silent, and listen. "When they entered to see what was going on, Jones just screamed at them to get out. He's obviously drunk_… very_ drunk."  
"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" I ask.  
"If he's drunk, and waving a gun around then I need you to talk some sense into him. I think you're the only one who actually can."  
"And what's preventing him from shooting me?"  
"Jones would never harm you, lass. Trust me on that." I consider Gibb's words. "You know, I've noticed these last few days, a change in him. He's been acting strange, almost depressed. Not being his cheery self that I've seen these last few years. And I reckon… it's got something to do with you, and that argument you two had. I think it might have hit a sensitive spot." I stand there and watch Gibbs give me puppy dog eyes. I look at him sternly, but then smile a bit.  
"Fine." I sigh. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I say joining the hallway with Gibbs.  
"Thank you, lass." He says with relief. I walk past him, and head to the captain's cabin.

I walk up to Jones' cabin. I give the door a slight knock.  
"Damn it! I said leave me alone!" Jones yells. The sound of glass breaking is heard from inside. I open the door ignoring his yells. The place was a wreck; broken glass shards, tables knocked over, bullet holes in the walls. Jones stands in the middle of the room. He was shirtless, with a gun in one hand, and rum bottle in the other. He and I lock eyes, and I watch his tense body calm down. I close the door behind me.  
"Jones, what the hell are you doing?" I ask.  
"Just relieving some anger." He says. "What are you doing?" he asks taking another swig of rum.  
"Your crews worried. Gibbs asked me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. But by the looks of things I'm too late."  
"Listen Burrows. We n-need to talk." He says starting to walk towards me. I roll my eyes. "What I said to Gibbs wasn't true; I just didn't want to seem like a little pansy." I just look at him skeptically. "You've gotta trust me, lass." He grunts.  
"You realize you're asking me to trust a _pirate _right? Not only a pirate, I pirate _captain._ I'm guessing your captain for being the most ruthless aboard the ship, are you not?" he stares at me annoyed. "So to answer your question, no I don't trust you. I did, but not anymore. " I turn to leave.  
"Fine. I'll prove it to you." He says. I turn to see him placing the gun to his temple. I gasp.  
"Jones, stop!" I say. "You're just drunk!"  
"As the devil." He smirks. "But this is the only way you'll believe me, Burrows."  
"I believe you! I do!" I say assuring.  
"No you don't!" he yells frustrated. "Ever since I met you I can't focus-"  
"Jones…" I try to say, but he ignores me and continues his banter.  
"I've never felt this way and it scares me. It scares the living hell out of me-" he laughs itching the back of his head with the gun.  
"Jones…" I begin to say irritated that he won't listen.  
"I mean I haven't even slept these past few days-"  
"Jones!"  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do-"  
"Killian!" I finally yell. It gets his attention. He looks at me surprised. I had never actually said his name. It felt amazing to finally feel the word leave my lips, though. I believe him. I don't know why but something is telling me. In my gut, I know he's telling me the truth. He's rambling like idiot. It's cute actually. The gun was now at his side. I strut right over to him. I place my hands on his scruffy cheeks, and bring my lips to his. I hear the gun, and rum bottle hit the floor, and feel his hands on my back, pulling me closer. When we finally release, we rest our foreheads against each others. I wrap my arms around his neck. I look into his eyes hooded. I see him smile, and then feel one of my own. "_I believe you_." I whisper. I pull away from him and walk over to his bed. I jump on bouncing a bit, and look at him. He had a look of relief on his face. I smile and pat the bed next to me. "Come on, sailor. You need sleep." I smile. He smiled back and slowly walked over to the bed and joined me. I snuggled up to his body as he wrapped his arms around me. We both drifted off into darkness, together.

I woke up the next morning in Killians arms; it was perfect. I rubbed my sleepy eyes awake, and looked up towards Killian. He was still sleeping like baby. He was too beautiful. I unwrapped myself from his arms, and it dosed him awake a bit. I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. I lean forward and kiss his lips lightly. His eyes open up sleepily. My heart jumps when I see a smile spread on his face.  
"Good morning." I smile.  
"Mornin' love." He says resting his hands on my hips. "I'm thanking the good lord last night was not a dream." I laugh.  
"No. No it wasn't. I believe you." We smile at one another. His brow flusters, and he begins to rub his head painfully irritated. "You okay?"  
"Feels like Satan's dancing in my head. Probably should learn not to try to drink my sorrows away. Never works."  
"I know what will make you feel better." I smile. He smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. I lean down and kiss his lips. He still tastes like rum and I enjoy it. I then move my way to his cheek, then his neck, and then his chest, warmly kissing all over. I feel his body relax under my kisses. I stop, and sit up and look at him. He cocks an eyebrow at me disappointed. "Don't look at me like that. I have work to do and so do you."  
"I'd rather do something involving us being naked." He sighs. I laugh.  
"Well, if you be a good lad, we will." I whisper. He smirks back.


	12. Chapter 12

Tituba and I were doing the norm; cooking, cleaning, and what not. As we worked, something popped into my head; _who was Fletcher?_ When I over- heard Killian and Gibbs talking, Killian was trying to find someone named Fletcher. I turn to Tituba.  
"Tituba," I say, she looks to me, "Who's Fletcher?" She looks at me confused.  
"Fletcher? Name sounds familiar, but I don't know anything about him." she looks at me with curiosity, and asks "Why?"  
"No reason." I say, and continue my duties.

Later, that night, after serving the boy's dinner, I decided to ask Killian about Fletcher. As I finished up cleaning the table, I look over to see Killian lying on his bed. He pats the bed cocks an eyebrow and flashes a devilish smile. I laugh, and run over, leaping on the mattress, landing next to him. He rolls on his side and wraps me in his arms, and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. When we separate we both smile at each other. For once in my life I'm genuinely happy.  
"So, I have a question for you." I say sweetly. He looks at me suspiciously.  
"What?"  
"Who's Fletcher."  
"Who's Fletcher? Wait how the hell do you-" he cuts off when I give him a slight glare, then he knows exactly how I knew. "Oh."  
"Yeah. Who is he?" I ask, as he rolls back on his back.  
"He's no one. Just someone I owe a debt to."  
"What the debt?" I ask leaning up on my arm.  
"Nothing special." He says nonchalantly. He was avoiding answering my questions.  
"_Killian_," I say, annoyed. "Why are you not telling me?"  
"Cause I'm tired, love." He says closing his eyes and using his arm to rest his head on. I stare at him as he lays there. I was gonna find out eventually, and I know exactly how to get it out of him.  
"Well, that's too bad." I say getting up from the bed. He opens his eyes at me a bit confused. "It's just that I was gonna let you make long, hot, sweet love to me tonight," It was hard to not laugh at how big his eyes got. "But judging on how _tired _you are, I guess I'll go to bed as well." I say slowly walking to the table.  
"Now, wait that's not fair!" he says sitting straight up from the bed. "I'm awake _now_!"  
"Darling if you're too tired to tell me about Fletcher, then how on earth would you have enough energy to make love to me?" I say grabbing my tray from the table and walking to the door.  
"Saying something like that tends to wake a man up, so get your ass back here."  
"Nope, too tired, maybe some other time." I say, and head out the door.  
"Burrows!" he says.  
"Night, Captain." I say with a smirk and close the door.

The next night I figured he would answer my question. So we did the usual; Jones was eyeing me more than usual, and I was taunting back by biting my lip, or showing my leg through the cutoff of my dress. Gibbs, and Quartermaster walked out, and I closed the door behind them. Next thing I know Jones has me pushed against the wooden door, and firmly pressing his lips to mine. It was hard to push away. I wanted him every bit just as he wanted me. But I did. I pushed our lips apart.  
"So, does this mean you'll tell me?" he looks at me annoyed. "Tell me." I say stubbornly. He sighs and rolls his eyes.  
"Fine, but we're having sex after." He says pointing his finger at me. I laugh.  
"Okay." I say still pinned to the door.  
"Fletcher and I made a deal awhile back that if he could get me on my feet with the pirating life, then on three occasions, when we crossed paths he'd be allowed to take anything he desired from me."  
"Why didn't you want me to know?"  
"I didn't want you involved. If our ship were to cross paths, and he knew found out about you, or what you meant to me… he'd take you. That's why I was so frustrated on finding him at that port. I didn't want him to find you. " I just looked at him with pure amazement. He really cared for me. I almost wanted to cry. I placed my hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. He then lifted me up, and carried me over to his bed, and laying me down gently. He raised himself from me and began to take off his jacket. I began to undo the ties of his trousers, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just ignore it." He says and began kissing me again. His finger now worked the straps of my dress, but the sound of knocking stops us again. Irritated, Killian pulls away and stomps over to the door. He flings it open and sticks his head out. "Better be a damn good reason." I don't know who was at the door, or what was said. Killian just shut the door. "Great." He mumbled as he walked back to me and started putting his cloths back on.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"A storms coming." He says, "And it looks like a ruff one."  
"Are we going to be okay?" I ask.  
"Uh, hopefully." He says straightening his jacket. I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck, then placing my lips on his giving him a long lasting kiss. We separate and rest our foreheads against each other. "I want you to stay in the cabin, alright?"  
"Only if you promise me you'll be safe." I say. He gave slight chuckle.  
"I promise." I let go of him and watch him walk out the door to join his crew.

We had been through storms before but not like this one. It was violent and rough. I stayed on the bed most of the time reading a book; and because every time I got up I would nearly fall to the floor. After about an hour or so, my curiosity to know what was going on out on deck got the best of me. I put my book down, and went to the door. I cracked it open and stuck my head out. It was like hell outside. It was dark, windy, and wet. The crew was everywhere, scattered and running about; but where was my Killian? My eyes found many crew members but not him. After looking and looking, I finally found him. He was securing a rope. Right when I was about to close the door, there was a mumbled shout. I look over to see a couple crew members pointing towards something. The next thing I know, the deck is swarmed with more powerful water. I look over to see Jones sliding off the side; his hands gripping at the deck. Nobody saw except me. I'm not going to lose him, not after what we've been through together. Out of shear panic I run out to the deck to his side. He almost was over until I used with all my might to pull him back. He was shocked to see me out there. But I saw in his eyes gratefulness. He stood up, and pulled me up with him. I felt his hand go to my cheek.  
"Get back inside lass!" He says to me through the rain and wind. I nod and run back inside to the warm cabin. Once the doors shut, I stand there out of breathe, wet, and relieved. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Smut ahead! Finally! Also its not that type of hard-core, super detailed smut. It's just nice lovey dovey smut :)  
**

* * *

I paced back in forth, dripping wet in his cabin. I could tell the storm died down; the rocking of the ship was steadier. I looked out the port hole on the side, it was still raining. _Where is he_? I'm worried. As always, he was the only thing on my mind. But finally the door opens, entering a soaking wet Killian. I stand there in the middle of the room watching him. He shuts the door behind him, and slowly walks forward. His eyes hooded as he stops and leans against one of the posts. I stood there with my words caught in my chest, unable to breathe. But to my joy I hear in rugged voice.  
"What did you think you were doing out there? People go overboard in swells that high." He brings his eyes to mine. I cross my arms irritated.  
"I was the only one who saw you sliding over the side. Was I just supposed to watch?" I turned and began to walk to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, and began unbuttoning my bodice; damn thing was even more uncomfortable wet.  
"And I told you to stay in the cabin." He said, his head leaned against the post; his eyes watching my movements.  
"I may be a woman, but I am not incapable of helping." I say struggling with the ties. It had become knotted and caught from me trying to untie it so quickly.  
"You are the most head-strong, reckless, unmanageable piece of baggage I have ever seen." He gave a long-suffering sigh, while dashing his hand through his hair, drops of water running down his exposed neck.  
"And you're so perfect?" looking his way, I watched a slight smirk comes across his face, and then felt one on mine. But it disappears from my frustration with the corset. "Will you please get this off me?" I begged.  
"Ah, love, you are completely innocent, aren't you?" He closed the few steps to where I stood and caught me by the flat of my chin with his hand. There was a curious tension between us. I felt the urge to defend myself, but it was hard to speak.  
"I am not innocent." Was all I could get out. Our faces were only a few inches from each other. I could feel the warmth of his breath. It had a lingered rum smell, but in a good way. I suddenly felt a snap against my back; the relief from my corsets ties being cut with his dagger. I caught it before it fell to the floor. We were trapped in each other's gaze. His head slowly dipped down and pressed his lips to the crest of my neck. I felt the scuff of his beard tickle my skin. He then began to kiss even harder, wrapping his hands around my waist. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feeling, but I wanted more. I dropped the corset and lifted his chin from my neck, bringing his face to mine, and our lips collided. My hands wrapped around his neck, and his searched my body. His tongue slid in to my mouth. I smiled with surprise. Next thing I know he's scooping me up in his arms, and heading to the bed. I fiercely untie the strings on his shirt. He drops me at the foot of the bed; I begin to slip my dress over my head, as he takes off his cloths. Once he sees I'm stark naked, lustily waiting for him, he speeds up, not taking his eyes off me. I scoot all the way back towards the pillows, he fiercely crawls after me. Our lips collide hard, almost attacking each other. My hands running threw his hair, his over my body. I suddenly feel his hand dragging down my stomach, towards my feminine parts. Our kiss breaks when he goes to kiss my neck. I wait, with suspense; then he grabs. I yell out an untamable moan. I feel him smile in the crest of my neck. His fingers playing in circles at my folds.  
"_Killian_…" I moan. He looks up with that devilish grin of his, I've always found irresistible. _Proud of your work? Two can play that game. _I slide my hand down his body; finding is erection, then grabbing it hard. He broke the kiss and cursed beside my head. He was hard and hot in my hand. He began to shift forward, and I released my hold. My hand came to rest on his back. I suddenly felt his manhood at my entrance. Without any hesitation, he pushed in, and shattered my inside. I cried out in shock and pain, my arms tight around his neck, and he soothed me with a rain of kisses over my face. He paused for a moment waiting for me to relax. Once I accepted it, he thrust into me again, and again and again, throbbing with how tight I gripped him.  
"I've wanted this for _so_ long..." he moaned resting his forehead on mine, while slowly dragging his other one down my leg, bringing it to wrap around my waist. The only answer I was able to give was moans, and mumbles. As I lay there, digging my nails into his broad back, I remembered something I used to do in the past, to tighten. So I did; I squeezed as he was pulling out, and Killian gave out a deep moan. "Oh, you will be the death of me, lass." He said panting with a grin. I smiled back,  
"Good." I said between my short breaths. He began to grind down harder than before. "Oh!" I screamed with shock. He was deep inside of me; so painful, but_ so_ good. "Please," I panted, "don't stop. Please…" He angled his hips in a different way and I screamed…loud. Whatever he was doing now was hitting me in the sweet spot, with every stroke. We both reached our peaks at the same time, and he began to slow down. One last moan, he pulled out. Killian collapsed on top of me. I'm not sure how long we lay there but at some point he managed to roll down and laid beside me. We both were quiet, trying to catch our breaths. My eyes growing weary, I look up to his handsome features.  
"That's my girl." He said kissing my head, then lifted his arm, put it around my shoulders, and I snuggled into his neck. We then slowly drifted to sleep, together.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: More smut ahead! :)  
**

* * *

I woke up on the far side of the bed. It was dark and cold in his cabin. I sat up, and stretched out my back, feeling it crack. Looking over at Killian; the devil was laying there with his hand resting behind his head, and the other one on his stomach. I slowly lifted the covers from my legs, placing my feet on the cool wood floor. I gasp when I feel two hands, grab my hips, then the weight of his body soon on top of mine. I'm greeted with his devilish smirk.  
"Leaving me so soon?" he asks. I laugh, and put lift my hand to his scruffy cheek.  
"I don't want to leave, but I have to go help Tituba." I said with a pout.  
"Ah, but last time I checked_, I_ was the Captain of this ship, meaning what I say goes. And right now, I say you stay right here." Before I was able to argue, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He used his legs to flip me on top of him. I could feel his already harden cock beneath me. But before we were able to continue, the cabin door burst open. I yelped in surprise trying to hide, but Killian was already throwing sheets over me. I had a glimpse of Mr. Gibbs, coming in with a large scroll and jug of rum. His face full of surprise.  
"Gibbs!" Killian shouted.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Cap'n! I had no idea." He tried to not laugh. "I'll just come back later." He turned and closed the door. I peaked my eyes out from under the covers. His hand rested on his forehead, rubbing it.  
"I believe that's my cue?" I say trying not to laugh. I smiled, and his hand fell, as well as his lips to mine. "Cheer up, Captain. You can always _order_ my presence tonight. What you say goes… isn't that what you said?" Killian smirked at me.  
"Don't act like I'm the only one who loved this." I smiled at him, giving him one last kiss, which lasted longer than intended, but I'm not complaining.

I had gotten dressed, and went down to the kitchen. I walk in and see Tituba skinning potatoes. She looks at me and cocks a suspicious eyebrow. I just give smile, and walk over to the stove to see what we were preparing for today.  
"So," she begins. "Where were you last night?" I turn to face her and lean against the counter.  
"Where was I? Killian wanted me to stay in there since the storm came so quickly."  
"And_ after_ the storm?" she says. I smile.  
"We made love." I say biting my lip. She smiled, and jumped up to me.  
"It's about time! You two have been itching for each other for weeks now." She says giving my cheek a light slap. "So, how was it?"  
"It was… amazing." I smile. "Making love to someone you care so much about; I never knew it'd be so unreal." But I don't just care for him, this is different. "I think… I love him." Tituba grinned and grabbed my hands.  
"You must tell him!" she exclaims.  
"I can't! What if he doesn't love me back." I say with doubt. "I mean, I know he cares for me, but _love_?"  
"I know he does. You need to tell him." She's right, I do.

Later that night I went to his cabin. We made love again. Now that I've realized that I do love him, seeing his beautiful face above me, the way he caresses me; I realize the more I see him the more I fall in love with him. We sit the on his bed, naked in each other's arms. My legs locked over his hips and his under mine, leaving his manhood close to my entrance. My arms are around his neck, and his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him. His lips are on mine, and we're gently kissing one another. It was time to tell him. I pray this goes over well. I pull my lips from his, and look at him.  
"What's wrong?" he asks catching his breath.  
"Uhm, I…" My words were caught in my throat. "I…" he raises an eyebrow at me. I grew up the nerve and just spit it out. "I love you." He looks at me blankly for a moment but then smirks. _Oh God_. "Please say something." I plead lowering my head. I feel his hand lift my chin so that I'm facing him.  
"I love you too, Em." He said it. You imagine hearing the words from someone not related to you, someone not your best friend, but someone you love, someone you dream about. It makes your body melt, and breathe get caught in your chest. I felt a tear scroll down my cheek. "Really?" I ask.  
"Really, really." He says with a smile, and uses his thumb to wipe my tear away. I place my hands on his cheeks and press my lips hard to his, and pull him till I'm on my back, and he's lying on top of me. Applying more pressure, he angled his lips in another position. Slowly, but firmly, he sucked on my bottom lip. "Say it again." He says as he begins giving my neck a trail of soothing kisses. "Please, I need to hear you say it again." I feel his cock at my entrance. He wasn't gonna go any further till I said it.  
"I love you." I say with a smile. He gave a powerful thrust and lunged deep into me. I released a moaning scream. He pulls me into an upward position, and he begins to rock into me. "I love you… Oh God, I love you so much." I saw stars as I reached my peak, they got brighter and brighter till and overwhelming wave of emotion swept over me. But Killian wasn't quite there yet. I rolled him onto his back, and by the smile on his face he wasn't expecting it. I started trailing kisses down his chest; feeling him relaxing against my lips. I rubbed my hand down his body to his erection. I leaned up and whispered in his ear "Now, I wanna hear you say it." I order as I begin stoke him. My hand slowly and tightly pumping his hard length. He releases low groans from his perfect lips.  
"Lass, I love-" his word were cut off when I gripped him hard at his peak. His breathe getting caught in his throat. He gazed up at me, almost with what I hoped was amazement. "God, I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning I was awoken to Killian shuffling out of bed. I turn my head and see him putting his pants on then walk to the door; someone was knocking rapidly. He opens the door and leans out. I think it was Gibbs.  
"What?" he says with a yawn. There were some murmurs and then I see Killian shut the door slowly. He stood there by the door for a moment and the pounds his fist on the door. I sit up surprised.  
"What's wrong?" I ask. He turns and starts walking to his scattered cloths on the floor.  
"It's fucking Fletcher." He grunts pulling his shirt over his head.  
"What?!" I say shocked.  
"He's caught up, and he's close." He just continues getting dressed rapidly. I get up and begin getting dressed as well.  
"What are we gonna do?" I ask while finish dressing.  
"I'm gonna go deal with the bastard, you are gonna stay in here, and hide as well as possible."  
"Hide?" I say annoyed.  
"Yes, hide. His men check over the entire ship looking for things worth value in case we've hidden them. If he finds you, he'll take you." He walks over and places his hands firmly on my shoulders giving instructions. "So if you're caught, say you're a whore we picked up from a port, for the crew, and I'll handle the rest."  
"Alright, just go, the crews in need of you." I place my hands on his cheeks and bring his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and we give one another a long lasting kiss. We part and he rushes out the door. I begin looking around the room for a place to hide. There was a small wardrobe? No, too small. The tub? No, too predictable. I guess under the bed. It's big enough to fit under, and the skirt of the bed would keep me hidden. I go to the bed and stuff myself under. Now I wait.

I was under that god awful mattress for about half an hour. All I could do was listen, and wait. I heard the shouts, and footsteps of the crew running around frantically. The ship had come to a slow stop. Suddenly, everything got quiet aboard. But then there were shouts from a distance, and the rustling started up again. It was Fletchers crew, they had begun there search of the ship. The cabin door burst open. I jumped startled, and held my hand over my mouth to silent my breathing. I heard there stomps around the cabin, and there mumbled voices. They were ravaging through everything; sounds of objects being shoved to the floor.  
"_You found anything?" _ I hear a voice say.  
"_No_." says another. _"Check over there_." I hear footsteps slowly get closer, but the curtain prevented me from seeing where they were exactly. But they were close. It got quiet. I heard no voices, no footsteps, nothing. But my scream would break the silence. I feel hands grab my ankles and yank me from underneath the bed. I'm greeted by 3 men, all grabbing at me.  
"Ah-ha! Look at this!" snickers one in my ear. I pull, and shove, but there strong grips, and wandering hands are too much. I'm pulled out the door, and on to the deck. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I see the deck crowed with men. It was a combination of Killians crew, and Fletchers. I'm tugged over to the side of the ship, where I see the back of a man wearing a long dark teal coat, and feathered hat.  
"Cap'n! Look what we found hidin' in Jones' cabin." I'm pushed at the anonymous man. The muttering on the deck has now quiet down to listen in. My eyes wander the crowd of men, and look for Killian, but then my eyes are on the figure in front of me. He was mid forty's or fifty's, tall, with rugged features, and dark eyes; _Fletcher. _He looked at me for a moment, and then a smile crept across his face. It ran shivers through my body. All I wanted was to be in Killians arms.  
"So, Jones," Fletcher says. "Who is this lovely creature?" I look over to see Killian, make his way through the crowd to Fletcher and I. He locks eyes with me, but holds a very relaxed look. He looks to Fletcher.  
"Who, this? This is Mary." He says crossing his arms nonchalantly. "Just a whore we picked up in Tortuga."  
"Ah." He says. "And she means something to you does she?"  
"Me? Nah." He says waving his hand as if dismissing the idea. "I got her for the crew."  
"The crew?" he says with a non-believing smile. He takes a few steps till he is standing behind me. "You do realize what you're telling me Jones." Killian raises an eyebrow. "You're saying that you bring aboard this beautiful," My eyes shut in discomfort as I feel his hands rest on my hips, and slowly move on body, as he continues. "Lush, tight little thing, and you're not tempted to throw her on your bed?" I open my eyes and look at Killian. The crew may not be able to see it, Fletcher may not be able to see it, but I do; Killians absolute rage. I can tell he is using every bit of his strength not to do something. The man he hates touching his girl. But doing something would only ruin everything. He breaks his silence with his devilish smirk.  
"Oh, trust me, Fletcher, I was tempted. But it just so happens I've got a lass waiting for me in London…" His eyes flicker to me for a moment, I feel butterflies in my stomach, and fight back a smile. "Emily's her name." Fletcher releases from me and walks back over to Killian.  
"Is that so?" he says suspiciously. "The infamous, womanizing, heartless Killian Jones has found love?" he places his hand on his head mockingly. "I think I may faint." Killian gives a slight smile.  
"Your funny, but let's get down to business." Killians says, and looks at him with serious eyes. "What do you want?"  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Fletcher says and walks over to my side, and wraps his arm around my waist. "I want her." My eyes fling open, and twist out of his grip.  
"No." I say leaning as far away from him as possible. Killian walks over to Fletcher, and places a hand on his shoulder.  
"No, you can have her." I suddenly remembered what Killian said in his cabin, and that was to let him do the talking. "My crew and I will just pick up a new one at the next port. We're in need of fresh meat anyway." Killian leans over in a hushed tone to Fletchers ear. "I think this one might be spreading something among the boys." He walks over to Gibbs and acts like he's leaning on him but actually gives his arm a bit of a squeeze. "Gibbs here has been itching for weeks." Gibbs gave Fletcher an uncomfortable look. I was hoping Fletcher would let it go there, but he looks suspicious. Was he onto us? He nods to me.  
"This one doesn't seem to wanna go though." His eyes pierce me as if he was examining me to see if I'm lying. "Why don't you wanna go? Hm? Have you fallen for a crew member?" he circles me like a shark preparing to attack it's pray. "Have you fallen for your _captain_?"  
"Enough games Fletcher-" Killian steps in, but Fletcher brings his hand up as if blocking his words.  
"Answer me lassie." I look at Killian, as he eyes me instructions.  
"No." I gulp. "The captain means nothing to me."  
"Nothing at all?" he says almost whispering.  
"_Nothing_." I say trying to hold back a hiss. He's looking so deep into my eyes it hurts. He's looking for the truth. The ship was silent for what seems like forever, until the corner of Fletchers mouth twitches to a smirk.  
"So if he means nothing to you…" he says walking towards Killian. "Then tell me how you feel about this." The next thing I know, Killian give out a loud painful groan, and is bending over, his beautiful face now covered with pain. Fletchers moves out of the way to reveal a dagger, lodged into Killians chest. My heart felt like it stopped, and I felt my eyes begin to burn with tears. It happened so fast, I didn't even have time to think.  
"Killian!" I yelp. I rush over to his side, and then carefully remove the dagger; I take his face into my hands. As I look into his painfully blue eyes, I realized what I had done. As we stare at each other with sorrow, Fletchers wicked laugh breaks our trance.  
"I knew it! This must be your precious _Emily_." He bends over towards us; his smirk then fades into a glare. "And you tried to keep her from me?" he hisses. Fletcher sneers, and then looks towards his men, who had their swords and guns pointed to Killians crew. He whistles over the three men who had taken me from Killians cabin. "Gents. Take her." The next thing I knew, I was being pulled away from him. But Killian and I wouldn't let go of one another. He brings out a pistol and shoots one of the men pulling me away. But is then gets kicked hard in the side, losing his gun; our hands are torn apart. All hell broke loose. The crews started fighting one another, while Fletcher made his way back to his ship. I was getting pulled further and further away from him.  
"Killian!" I yell sobbing. "Please, Killian! Don't let them!" I was hysterical. I was literally being torn away from the man I loved. "Please!"  
"Fletcher, you fucking bastard!" Killian screamed. I could see the pain he was in, but he still dragged himself as fast as he possibly could; but it was too late. I was being carried across the plank onto Fletchers ship when I heard his cold response.  
"Congratulations, Jones," he says standing proudly on the ships side rail, as his men fight their way back onto the ship. "Our debt is settled." We locked eyes. I looked at him with eyes full of sorrow, but also forgiveness. It wasn't his fault I was being taken. I was the one who snuck onto his ship in the first place. It was worth it though. I found love; Killian was the adventure I had been craving. Out of nowhere, the feeling of something hard hits my head, and my world fades black. The last thing I hear is him yelling my name.


	16. Chapter 16

The pain awakened me. My arms were chained over my head and they must have been for a while now, because the sparks of burning, aching muscles had finally awoken me. My eyes wonder the dark gloomy cell. It was in relatively bad shape. There was barley any light, it smelled musty, and there was apparently a leak; the floor boards were underneath half a foot of ocean. A small whimper escapes my mouth as a flood of memories come back. I feel my body becoming completely over whelmed with grief, and agony. I jump at a sudden voice.  
"Evening, lovely." He said. I glare upwards to see the Fletcher. The bastard leaned back in a chair with an evil smirk on his face. His eyes roam over me; there was nothing I could do to stop him in my current situation. I let my glare loosen. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction, like I did with my father. Let him see me cry, see me in pain, beg? No. Not this time. I'm not the same girl I was 4 months ago. I went from having nothing to having what I wanted my whole life; to love and be loved in return. I finally have a family, just because of that one decision I made; it changed my life completely. This asshole isn't getting a tear, or whimper out of me. It wouldn't do much anyway.  
"Evening..." I say. He gets up from his chair, and leans against my cell bars.  
"You seem sad, lass. Cheer up a bit." He smiles.  
"_I seem sad_?" I say sternly annoyed by his stupid remark. "Of course I'm fucking sad. You just tore me away from the man I love." I loosen my tensity and bring a smile upon my lips. "But I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." He laughs, and leans in a bit closer.  
"Trust me lassie. You'll give me satisfaction." He taunts.  
"Mentally," I state. "I won't give you the satisfaction of messing with my head."  
"And what makes you so sure?" he says confidently.  
"Because I have faith; I know Killians coming for me." Fletcher laughs at me, with a cocky amusement, you only find in proud assholes. "Laugh all you want, but I know it's true."  
"Don't get your hopes up. He won't be able to find you. Hell that's if he not dead already. My dagger did a number on him." I cringe at the thought, even though I knew it was wrong; Killians stronger than that. Not to mention stubborn. "And even so, I'll still take you, with or without your approval as much as I like; your mine." Fletcher turns on his heels to leave the brig, but my words stop him.  
"You see that's the difference between you and Killian." He turned towards me, and sat back down.  
"Amuse me." he says.  
"I'm your aware of Killians past concerning his parents." He gives me a slight nod. "Well then you should be aware of one of his demands; the one on not taking a woman against her will." I smirk to myself. I knew where I was going with this conversation, and it wasn't going to end well. "_That_ Fletcher is the difference between you and Killian. Even though it's one of his top demands, he wouldn't have to take a woman against her will to have his way with her." I sneer. "You on the other hand couldn't get a woman to go with you willingly." I see his fist clenching. He'd smack me across the face if it weren't for the bars in between us; the bars in which I'm thankful for at the moment.  
"Beauty is a curse on the world. It keeps you from seeing who the monsters truly are." He says.  
"Except I see your monster clear as day… it has no beauty for it to hide under." I sneer. He silently glares at me. Still clenching his fist so tight, I think I see blood.  
"Now I see why Jones fell for you." He says leaning against the bars again. "Your different. You got under his skin; something no woman has done. And you being important to him makes me want to destroy you even more." He leans as far as he can towards me. "_I will break you_." I laugh at him.  
"Do what you want. Shame me, humiliate me, rape me, torture me, hell, kill me if you please, cause I'd rather be dead, than your whore. And I will _never_ give up on him. I know he's coming, and when he finds out that you smacked around his girl, you'll regret it." He gives a devilish chuckle, and begins to leave.  
"We'll see." That's all he whispers before he leaves me alone in my prison, waiting for what's to come next.


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: There is torture in this, nothing too bad but it's there. If sensitive, please skip. But for the rest, enjoy!  
**

* * *

I woke up in the same painful position. I've been in the same position for God knows how many hours. As I lay there in agony, I hear the door being unlocked and then it squeak open. I look up to see Fletcher and two of his men. Fletcher's dark eyes pierce me; he was up to something.  
"Morning beautiful." He sneers.  
"What do you want?" I hiss under my breath.  
"Time for a bath."  
"I don't want one." I say stubbornly.  
"Fine then, let me rephrase; you _will_ be taking a bath." His men opened the cell and unchained me from the wall. I collapsed onto my wooden bench, thankful for release. The men yanked me up, and began dragging me out of the cell and up the stairs. We reach the top, and I am lead out into the bright sun. It burned my eyes, but it felt amazing on my skin. I was thrown on to the hard wooden deck. I look up to see the snickering crew gather around me as if for a show. I push myself up and weakly stand. Fletcher walks over to me and grabs a fist full of hair. "Now," he hisses in my ear. "Take off your dress." He releases my hair from his grip; I turn to glare at his amused grin; his eyes dancing with the mirth of my humiliation. I wanted to scream, stomp my foot on the ground. I wanted to sob uncontrollably; I wanted to jump overboard and end my misery. But I didn't. I refused to give him the satisfaction of my pain. Without taking my glaring eyes off Fletcher, my shaking hand went to the sleeves of my white dress that was now a light brownish grey. And I shed it letting myself bare and vulnerable in front of these dangerous animals. As the dress pooled around my feet, Fletcher passed me a bucket full of water, along with an old looking rag. He then smirked cruelly. "Don't miss an inch or I'll have to help you." I glare at him as fury rages in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to break down and sob. I wanted to be home, on the ship with my Killian. I wanted to be in his warm, strong arms. God, I miss him. But like I said before, I won't let this bastard see me cry; I won't give into them. Instead of bending over and picking up the soaked rag, I just stand there. The glare in my eyes grew stronger, and I let a mocking smile creep upon my lips. _He will not break me. _I watch the anger on his face grow. He looks over to one of his crew members. "Twitch." He says firmly. The man nods and brings out a whip. Fear begins to burn in me, but I try to fight it. My mind flashes back to James when Killian had him whipped. "Give her five on that pretty little back of hers." The next thing I know, the fiercest pain I've ever felt spreads on my back. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground. It happened again, and again, and again, and again. I lie there on the hard wood deck; I use every bit of strength not to sob. I said I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Suddenly the bucket of ice cold water is poured on top of me, taking my breath away, and burning my open wounds. The crew cheers and laughs in my ears. Through all my pain and humiliation, I look up at Fletcher, through my soaked bangs, and I force a smile. He must have thought I was crazy by the way his face twisted with anger. "Take her back to the brig!" he yells. He stomps towards me, and uses his hand to violently lift my face to his. "I'll see you in my cabin tonight, you little bitch. I will break you. You may think I can't, but I will." He hisses. I still hold my smile, and he gives my head a shove. I was grabbed by my arms and dragged back down to my disgusting cell. They toss me back on the bench and chain me back the wall. Another man came behind and threw my dress at my face; I watch it land next to me on the bench. As I sit there in pain and embarrassment, I listen to the crew members laughs as they slam the door shut. I weakly lay there; the only movement I have is one single tear rolling down my cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: Rape-ish (Doesn't actually happen, but is hinted.)**

* * *

I laid there like a piece of meat for hours; _so many hours. _I noticed it was sunset through the porthole. I jump at the loud squeak of the old door opening, and then footsteps stomping hard down the stairs. Two tough looking guys greeted me with rude snickers and roaming eyes. One stood in the doorway as the other unchained me from the wall.  
"Get dressed puppet; you'll be havin' dinner with the captain." He says. With how much pain I was in, I didn't say any sassy remark, and did as I was told. I dressed as fast as body could let me, then was tugged upstairs, and across the deck listening to whistles, and laughs. His door looked like the gates of hell; the Satan waiting on the other side. _Where's my Killian?_ The door is opened and I'm dragged inside and placed at a table with glorious food upon it. I'm chained to the chair; reminds me of when I was caught on Killians ship. The men shuffle out of the room, leaving me to dance with the devil. It was quiet, and dim. I almost thought I was alone until that asshole appeared from the shadows of the cabin.  
"Hello, pet." He says creepish. I say nothing and look sternly. He smiles, and gestures to the food in front of me. "Please. Help yourself." As much as I wanted to, I didn't. He chuckles at me, and takes a seat across from me. "If you don't eat, you could _die_." He says sarcastically.  
"That's the idea." I hiss.  
"Oh, come now. I'm not that bad." He says winking, and shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.  
"Trust me, you are plenty bad. You disgust me."  
"Well. After tonight," he stands from his chair, and goes to his bedside table. As he does, I take a cutting knife from the table, and hide it beneath my dress. I hold my breath as he walks towards me. "You'll be begging to come to my cabin." He unchains me and crabs my wrist jerking me up.  
"I wouldn't count on it." I say shoving him back. He lands against a wooden post. I show him I have a knife, and then begin to run to the door, but he's soon in blocking my way to freedom. I try to jab at him with the knife, but he grips my wrist and turns the knife on me, plunging it deep into my stomach. At first it felt like nothing, but I couldn't move; I couldn't believe it happen. I look down and see the blood, and then a dull throbbing pain began. I look up at Fletchers face. He grins evilly at me.  
"Don't think this gets you out of _anything_." He drags me over towards the bed. The pain in my wound began intensifying. He dragged, and dragged, then threw me on the bed. I felt absolutely hopeless; the pain was too much to fight back. He began to hike my dress up, slowly, painfully slow. I try to wiggle away put he pulls me back and holds me down. I stare at the ceiling, to avoid watching the monster on top of me. I hear the sound of his belt buckle loosening, and clench on to the sheets. Feeling him at my entrance, I close my eyes, knowing there was nothing I could do. But instead of feeling him, I hear a rapid knock on the door. Fletcher groans, rolling his eyes. He gets up off the bed, buckles his pants back up, and walks to the bedside table. He takes out a pair of iron shackles, cuffing me too the bed. I pull at them put they were on too tight. I watch Fletcher walk to the door, and flings it open to one of his crew members waiting. "What?" he asks annoyed. I couldn't hear what he wanted, but it must have been important enough for Fletcher to have to leave. Thank God. He throws on a shirt and grabs his coat, following his crew member out the door. I use my elbow to prop myself, wincing at the pain I felt. The whole mid section of my dress was red. I had to put pressure on it before I bleed out too much. I reach over and grab the sheet from the bed, but the sound of cannons, and frantic shouting stops me. The ship begins creaking and swaying more. I scream at the sudden boom and crack of a cannon burst through the wall and out the other. I back myself towards the head board and try to find a way out of these damn shackles. I sit there for a good five minutes listening to the chaos outside, pulling at my restraints, but it was no use; they were too tight. I reach over and begin searching the bedside table for a key. The door bursts open and everything grows louder. There's a figure in the doorway, darkened out by the fire glowing behind him. It looks as if the devil was greeting me in hell. My heart stops, and I'm frozen. The figure walks forward into the lit room, and is revealed. It wasn't Fletcher. It wasn't a British navy commander. It wasn't even a stranger. It was the devil; my devil, Killian Jones. Tears are rushing from my cheeks, and I'm choking trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe he was finally here.  
"_Killian?_" I sob. A huge grin sneaks on his face and he's at my side in a second.  
"Hey love." His hands cup my cheeks, and he wipes my tears with his thumbs. His grin disappears, when he looks down to my blood covered stomach. "I can't wait to kill that bastard." he growls. Killian begins working at the cuffs. They weren't budging so he begins looking through the drawers one by one. He reaches the bottom drawer and thankfully, finds the key. I'm unlocked from my shackles, and Killian scoops me up. I wrap my arms around his neck so sight I had to restrain myself from hurting him. I couldn't help it. I tuck my face into his chest, and he holds me tighter as he runs out the door. I don't want to look until we reach Killians ship. Then I'll know I'm home, _then_ I'll know we're safe. I feel our movements; him dodging corners, shoving people, running across the plank, then jumping off on to his deck. I finally open my eyes and see the chaos on Fletchers ship. There's fire, gun shots, screams. "Back to the ship!" Killian bellows above me. "Gibbs?"  
"Aye, Captain?"  
"Once the boys are back, light it up." Killian then struts straight into his cabin.  
"Yes, sir." Gibbs said.  
His cabin was warm and inviting. I missed it so much. He gently places me on his bed. I look up at him and sees he begins to leave, I grab his arm.  
"Wait, where are you going?" I ask desperately. He turns back and places his hands on my cheeks.  
"It's alright. I'll be right back-" There's a sudden boom from outside, along with a fiery orange light coming from the porthole. "Just stay put, I'll be right back, lass!" he says and runs out of the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! I won't be able to update tomorrow. I'll be leaving town to celebrate my birthday with my family, but things will go right back to normal on Sunday! :) Thanks again for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! :) Let's continue, shall we? Enjoy!**  
**And thank you Agnes for the happy birthday wish :)**

* * *

I must have blacked out. I woke up the stomach of my dress cut open and a neatly stitched wound rest on my skin. I look around the cabin to find Killian at his desk. He's so focused he didn't even hear me wake up.  
"Hey you." I say in slight raspy voice. His head jerks up from his work, and he's at my side within seconds. He carefully sits down on the bed next to me, and takes my face into his hands bringing his face to mine planting a soft passionate kiss. I feel my eyes begin to burn with tears, but I hold them back. I take his hands in mine and hold them close to me, forcing him to move closer.  
"Irony, eh?" he says. I give him a questioned look wondering what he was referring to. He gives a slight nod to my stomach. "You stitch me up, I stitch you up." I give a slight laugh.  
"I knew you were gonna come for me." I smile.  
"Of, course. I'd be offended if you hadn't thought so." He says. We stare at one another, enjoying each other's presence, which had been stripped from us these past few days.  
"So," I began, "I'm assuming Fletchers dead?" Killian looks at me for a moment, then his signature devilish smirk appears upon his lips. I smile at him. "What'd you do?"  
"Well we disguised the ship as a whaling boat, knowing Fletchers men would be drawn to it; once close enough we took her. Saved you, blew up the ship, and killed each and every one of his men, _except him." _ He said giving me a proud smile.  
"Fletchers here?" I ask. "Why didn't you just kill him."  
"Because that's too easy and no fun." He whispered to me and before pecking my lips and walking back over to his desk. "That bastards gonna get what he deserves for fucking taking and pushing around my girl. Bloody dumbass isn't gonna get off that easy."

Then next couple days went smoothly. My wound's healing really nicely, which means I get to go back my old routines. I've missed making love to Killian so much, I'm itching for it. I miss his touch, his lips, I miss IT. He's been acting odd lately though; distant. He just got me back; I thought he'd be showing me more affection. I'll talk to him about it tonight.  
After dinner, Gibbs and Quarter master left the cabin to go be with the crew down below deck. Killian was going to go join them, but as he was about to go out the door, I grabbed the collar of his coat, spun him around, and kissed him. It wasn't a harsh kiss; it was a gentle, longing kiss. I was happy, he kissed me back. But when we separated I saw something in his eyes. They weren't the bright exciting blue they used to always be. Instead they were dark. I literally shutter when I look into them. He was off; something was bothering him. I backed up a step, and crossed my arms so he knew I was frustrated.  
"Alright, we need to talk, something's wrong with you." He leaned against the door, with his hands in his jacket pockets. He didn't even say anything. He just looked at me. "The old Killian Jones would have picked me up and began making love to me in an instance. You've been acting weird ever since I've gotten back." He still just stared at me. I'm starting to get pissed at the man. What the hell's going on with him? "What? Do you not love me anymore?" that finally gets it out of him.  
"Em, don't be stupid. Of course I love you! When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to start conversation, I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." he pauses with a struggled look, as if he was trying to choose his words with caution. "But I've been thinking since you've gotten back, that it'd be best to drop you off in Jamaica like you originally planned." He says finally getting off the wall and walking towards me.  
"What the hell do you mean, Killian? How could you tell me you love me then say that?!" I yell backing away from his attempt in closing our distance.  
"Because you're not safe with me!" he finally yells. I'm such an idiot. Of course this is because of what happen with Fletcher.  
"What happen with Fletcher was not your fault-" he cuts me off.  
"Of course it was my bloody fault! You would have never gone through what you did if it wasn't for my debt with him."  
"Do you think it was coincident that I ran into you that night? Do you think it was coincident I picked your ship to stowaway on? That's fate Killian. I was meant to be with you, to fall in love with you. I fell in love with a damn pirate. And if my safety is the price I have to pay, than fine." I finally close the distance with him, and take his face in my hands. "I just want you. That's it! All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, jokes, sarcasm, everything! I just want _you_." I looked into his eyes; they were calm like the sea now, that previous lightning blue now back. But he was torn. Torn between letting me go for my own good, or keeping the only woman he's ever loved. "Please don't make me live without you." I beg.  
"It's what's best for you." He whispers leaning his forehead against mine.  
"_You_ are what's best for me." I say. I bring his lips to mine, and it finally feels like normal. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him, and I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss was rough and bruising but after a moment it softened. We broke after a minute in need of air. He looked at me, and I watched a smile spread upon is beautiful lips.  
"Your my girl?" he smiles.  
"I'm your girl."


	20. Chapter 20

**Smut ahead, enjoy guys! :)  
**

While his lips played at mine, Killian started backing me up to the bed, taking our clothes off one by one. Once shed of our cloths he picked up my naked body and laid me down on the bed, then slowly crawling over me. He kissed me all over as I caressed his skin, tracing over his scars, and then nipping at his shoulder as he kissed my neck. His hand began fondling with my breast, and I moan at the feel. I lift his face to mine and kiss him hard, he responded by pulling me up so I was straddling his lap. I pull away and start nipping at his shoulder again. I feel his body tense up out of nowhere. I stop and look up at his face. He was starring behind me; I turn to see he was looking at us through the mirror on top of his dresser, revealing the whip marks on my back from Fletcher, which he hadn't seen yet. The look on his face broke my heart. The guilt I saw was like a slap across the face. He begins to turn me so he can examine the long, deep, thin cuts. I try to stop him, and turn back to face him.  
"Killian." He turns me even harder, but I still fight him. "Killian, stop!" His arms almost fall limp, and rest at my hips. I watch his head hangs low. I take his face in my hands. "Look at me." his eyes come to mine, and I feel mine starting to burn with tears again. "I'm fine. Okay? That bastard's down stairs locked in your brig, you can do even more to him now. Just please, _please _stop trying to push me away. If you do I'm just going keep coming back, so don't waste your time."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.  
"Because I didn't want you feeling worse then you already do." I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer. "Tomorrow will be better." I say assuring.  
"And what if it's not?" he asks with his eyebrow cocked at me.  
"Then we say it again tomorrow. Because it might be, you never know. At some point, tomorrow will be better. " I say. "Now please shut-up, and have sex with me." I smile jokingly. He looks up at me with his hooded eyes, smirks, and cocks an eyebrow. I swear I see the devil in his personality, come out right then and there.  
"You asked for it." He says with dominance. "We haven't fucked in a while, so I might be ruthless." He grins. Before I could answer he pushed me back flat on my back. I laughed surprised. His mouth captured mine and our lips fought for dominance. He pushed my legs apart and began rubbing my inner thigh. I moan in to his mouth. I can't help but rock my hip hips to him. He releases grunts and moans as he nipped at my skin, then placing himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his torso, and braced myself. We both release a deep moan as he penetrates me. My nails dig in to his back and I hear him hiss. He brings his face to mine and captured my lips, then began thrusting recklessly into me. Releasing all his stress, and guilt, as the two of us became one. In one swift movement he flipped me around, so I was straddling his him. He bucked his hips upward, slamming deeper in to me. Rushes of ecstasy dazed and overwhelmed myself, and the gorgeous man beneath me. Beginning to get dizzy from the pleasure I used my legs to flip him back on top of me. . His hands rubbed over my quivering body, and with a couple more thrusts we both released. His eyes staring into mine, through his rough breaths he smiles at me. I finally got through to him. He wasn't going to let me go to keep me safe. He couldn't bring himself to, not now. I wrap my finger around the chain of his silver necklace, and use it to pull his lips down to mine, giving him a soft passionate kiss.  
"I love you." I whisper after we separate.  
"And I love you." He says nuzzling his nose with mine. He pulls out, and rolls onto the mattress next to me. He put his arm around mine, and I snuggled up against him. The sound of his breathing lullabies me to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: slight torture, nothing to bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I pulled myself up, and began getting dressed. As I slip my dress over my head, and am adjusting its fit, I hear a roar of laughter. Curious I decide to go look. I open the door to see the crew huddled near the back wall of the ship. I walk over and push my way through the crowd. Once through, I see a man chained to the wall. His cloths had been stripped from him, and there are small, harsh wounds all over different parts of his body. He's in pain, and his head is hung low. Suddenly a knife is thrown from the front of the crowd, and lands in the thigh. More, laughter and cheers are heard. The man's head shoots up in pain. It's Fletcher. I'm not surprised at all. I push my way toward the area the knife came from, and find Killian. I go to his side, and grab his arm; he looks down to me. His face becomes stern in a proud unashamed way.  
"Hey, love." He puts his arm around my waist to lead me away from the scene. "Quartermaster would you like a throw?" he asks tossing a knife up in the air, and letting it land in the Quartermasters hand.  
"Aye, Captain." He says and sets his eyes on his target.  
"Don't kill him though, that's my job." Killian and I walk out of the crowd and towards the starboard side of the ship. I turn towards him, and give him a look. He just smirks and cocks an eyebrow.  
"You know, you could have just killed him right? Instead of having to deal with all this." I say crossing my arms and leaning against the rail.  
"I will, just after he gets what he deserves, of course." He smiles, glancing back at the crowd.  
"Look, I know you're mad about everything, and so am I, but you're better than this, you're better than _him_!" I say gesturing towards Fletcher. "Don't bring yourself down to his level. Just kill the bastard and let's be done with this whole mess." I say putting my arms around his waist and bring him closer to me. He smiles at me, and puts a hand on my cheek.  
"No offense lass, but what you're saying is foolish." I pull away and glare at his remark. "Emily, last night you were telling me I should do whatever I wanted to the bastard, now you're saying we should give him the easy way out."  
"I'm not saying we should give him the easy way out-" I begin, but I'm cut off.  
"Yes, you are. The son of a bitch humiliated you, tortured you, stabbed you, and almost raped you. Do you really think I'm gonna let that slide so easily?" I give up. He was right. He takes my hand and kisses the top of it, then rubs his thumb over it. "You're the love of my life, but I don't care what you say, I'm gonna destroy this man, with or without you're approval. It's my revenge for what he did to you." I just sigh, and begin to walk away, but he pulls me back into his arms, and presses his lips to mine giving a long lasting kiss. In that moment everything we just argued about didn't matter anymore. I smile against his lips, and we part from each other. He cocks his head at me. "Do we have an understanding?" I smile and roll my eyes at him.  
"Go." I say gesturing to the crowd. I felt like I was giving a child permission to go play with his toys. Killians smiles, and goes to join his friends and crew in the torture.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Torture in this chapter, and someone dies.**

* * *

I stayed down stairs with Tituba all day, hearing Fletchers muffled screams. Gibbs came down to the kitchen and I asked what Killian had been doing to him since I left. He told me after I left Killian tied Fletcher against the mast and had him flogged. The lashes were delivered using the Cat'o Nine tails, which was a whip made of leather. The Cat had nine long lashes each with at least three blood knots tied into them, referred to as its tails. He was whipped 40 times from top to bottom, then had hands full of salt thrown at his wounds. He would have been whipped more, but it would have killed him, and Killian wanted him dead by his own hands. And now, he was handcuffed to the mast, with a noose around his neck. The noose was tied above him, so if someone pulled on the rope it would become tighter and harder to breathe. This was forcing him to stand, unless his legs gave out, and because of his wounds, I'm assuming it wouldn't be long before they did. Having heard enough, I decided to go see Killian. I made my way up the stairs, and on to the deck. It was now night fall, and the deck was lit up by lanterns. I avoid looking at the main mast where Fletcher was. I also avoided where I stepped; the deck was full of blood stains. The men were attending their duties, except for the few assisting Killian in the torture. I make my way towards up the stairs, and find him talking to quartermaster.  
"Killian," I say catching his attention. A smile spreads on his face, and he meets me half way, and lifts me into his arms, and kisses me. After he puts me down and our lips separate, I stare at him. He was glowing. Was he really having that much fun? "You seem happy." I say.  
"Love, I've never been happier." He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me flush against him. "I've got my girl, my crew, my ship, and my enemy's head about to be on a silver platter."  
"Alright, you've had your fun; can we please just get this over with so we can _move on_? Please?" I ask. I may seem like I'm showing sympathy towards Fletcher, I'm not. I hate him almost as much as Killian does. But every moment he is on this ship, it's a reminder of the past that I want forget, which I can't do if I see his face every time I come on the main deck.  
"Don't worry, I'm killing him now." He says assuring. He walks past me and down the stairs to Fletcher. He takes hold of the rope, and gives it tug forcing him to look at Killian. "Ready Fletcher?"  
"For what?" he spits out angrily.  
"Well first you going to apologize to my Emily, then we'll see how I'll escort your execution. Whether it's quick, or_ painfully slow_." Killian hisses in his ear. "Now," He gives the rope another harsh tug. "Apologize." Quartermaster leads me down the stairs, and I walk slowly over to Fletcher. If looks could kill I'd be dead, because not even my father gave me a look like he did. I waited, but nothing came out. He wasn't going to apologize. I wasn't surprised nor did I care. I wouldn't accept his apology even if he meant it. I broke the silence.  
"I told you, you would regret it." I say. The felt the fire in his eyes.  
"YOU BITCH!" he screams. I just stare at him. He could have had an easy way out, but like all men, was stubborn. "YOU FUCKING WHORE." Killian had none of it. He cut the rope down and grabbed Fletchers shoulder, shoving him with all his strength against the side of the ship. Killian removed his pistol, and shot 4 times. He shot both his shoulders, and both his legs. Fletcher screamed in pain. I turned and buried face in quartermasters arm.  
"TOSS HIM!" Two crew members ran over hauling Fletcher to his feet. For a brief moment Fletcher and Killian faced each other for the very last time. "I'll just let the sharks take care of you." Killian says wearing a victorious grin. Fletcher was flipped backwards over the railing, entering the water with a loud splash. Once I hear that I turn, from quartermaster and run to Killian, throwing myself in his arms. Tears slowly flowed from my eyes. I was relieved it was over with. The bastard's out of our lives, and I couldn't be more grateful for Killian. He fought for me, protected me. He did whatever was needed to ensure us happiness, and freedom. And that's exactly what I felt; free.

I don't think we could have been happier these last couple days. Life really couldn't get any better; or at least I thought it couldn't…  
I was in Killians cabin, sitting on his bed reading a book, when I hear the door creak open, and Killian walks in. He greets me with a smirk, closing the door behind him. I close my book and put it on the bedside table.  
"Hey." I smile, watching him walk towards me slowly. He held something behind his back. I sit forward curious. "What do you have there?" I ask. He cocks his head, and shrugs, with a mischievous look. I slip off the bed, and walk toward him. "What? Are you going to make me fight you for it?" I laugh, and go to reach behind his back, but he turns the other way. I go to reach to the other side, and he pulls away again. I wrap both my arms around him now, my hands searching for whatever he held behind him. I halt when his lips come down and capture mine. I stop reaching, and bring my hands rest on his chest. I suddenly feel him slip something small into my hand. I pull away and glance down to my hand. I slowly open it up, and there lies a ring; an absolutely gorgeous ring. My breath is caught in my chest. Was he…? I look up, to watch him slowly get down on one knee.  
_"Will you marry me?"_

* * *

**Writers Note: Okay guys, unfortunately the story's winding down. We could have two or three more chapters, depending whether you guys want a honey moon scene. As you can tell I'm not the best smut writer, haha! So please review and tell me if you'd like a honey moon scene. Thanks! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay... I am SO sorry this is so short. It's been a long day and I didn't have time to add to it, but I also didn't want you guys to a day without something. Plus there was a Captain Swan pic released that is absolutely adorable and I've been freaking out about since like 6 o'clock this morning, haha! But anyway enjoy this very very short chapter. :)  
**

* * *

"What?" I choke out. He laughs, and takes my hand.  
"Will you, Emily Anne Burrows, marry me? I promise to stand by you, to listen to you, to protect you. I never believed there was a lass out there for me, until I met you. I'm more than grateful to have you in my life. I don't want to live without you_, I can't_ live without you. I love you. I love you more than anything." Tears flow down my cheeks as he spoke. "Lass, be my wife. Marry me?" I nod my head yes.  
"_Yes_." I say. "Yes, I will marry you." The biggest grin spread onto his lips. He stands up wrapping his arms around me; I wrap mine vice around his neck, lifting me up into a hug. He kisses me hard. He puts me back down, and our lips part. He takes the ring from my hand and slips it on my finger. "The rings gorgeous. Where'd you get it?" I ask viewing my hand.  
"Uh, I bought it." He says. I look up at his guilty face.  
"You mean stole it?" I ask laughing.  
"Yes, but I stole it a couple years ago. It was in my stash." He says assuring. "If we were at a port I would have bought you one, but I decided I didn't want to wait asking you." I close the space between up and press my lips to his.  
"Shut it." I say. "I love a pirate. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't stolen it actually." I laugh.  
"Too true." He grins. I feel him wrap his arm around my waist, and starts leading me out the door. As soon as we walk out on to the deck, all of the crew up roared with cheers, and clapping. After all the congratulating, we celebrated with dancing, and drinking the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

A week later, we stopped at a small port. Tituba and I picked out all the things we needed: flowers, a dress, a veil, special food, drinks… a lot of drinks. It was going to be small, quick wedding, on the main deck of the ship. When we got back, I wasn't allowed to do anything, neither was Killian. The crew and Tituba took care of the whole thing themselves. Killian was in his cabin, and I was in my old one. I was finished getting ready fairly quickly. Unlike other brides, I wasn't nervous, I was impatient. I knew who and what I wanted. Why would I be nervous about that? I hear rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. It's time! Tituba came in and smiled widely when she saw me in my simple white dress. She handed my bouquet of flowers, and then helped me adjust my veil.  
"Are you ready?" she asks. I nod.  
"More than you know." I say with an ear to ear smile. She takes my hand, and leads me up the stairs, towards the main deck. She peaks her head out the door before turning and smiling at me. The door opens and I almost cry at the sight. The deck had a warm glow about it, due to the orange sunset. The crew lined up on both sides, standing like gentlemen. They weren't done professionally, but the deck had flowers decorated here and there. They looked pretty damn good for a crew of pirates work. But the best sight by far was my Killian waiting there for me at the end of the deck. His smile warms my heart. I didn't walk down the aisle. This was a pirate wedding; we didn't do elegant. I ran down the aisle towards him. Killian and the crew gave a joyous laugh. I think they really do respect Killian, and are glad to see him happy. I finally reach him and jumped into his arms. He hugged me tightly. We didn't kiss though, not yet. He puts me down, and takes my hand. We turn to face our minister, who surprisingly was Gibbs. I recently found out that Gibbs had an odd past for a pirate; he was once an ordained minister. What was once still is, though. He was going to have to do. Killian gave him a nod to start.  
"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today… to nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy curs-" Killian cuts Gibbs off.  
"Good Lord, Gibbs, no wonder you became a pirate, you're a bloody awful minister." Everyone including Gibbs laughed. Killian reached behind him, taking the ring from quartermaster, and turning to me. "Emily Burrows, do you take me to be your husband?" he asks.  
"I do." I smile, letting a tear stream down my cheek, as he slips the ring onto my finger. I then receive the ring from quartermaster, and turn back to Killian. "Killian Jones, do you take me to be your wife?" I ask.  
"I do." He smiles. I slip the ring on to his finger, and we both turn back to Gibbs.  
"As the Captain's first mate, and a former bloody awful minister, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Cap'n." I turn and wrap my arms around Killians neck, and his around my waist lifting me, and pressing his lips to mine, and it was official. We were married. The crew cheered and toasted, even shot there pistols in to the air. Killian put me back down, and we turned to the crew.  
"Now, let's gets drunk, in honor of my wife." Killian states, making the crew cheer even louder. Like I said this was a pirate wedding. _We don't do elegant.  
_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed there non-elegant wedding! :)  
Next chapter will be our last !**


	25. Chapter 25

**I decided no smut. :(**  
**Enjoy our last summary!  
**

* * *

We celebrated for hours, until the crew was so drunk that they all had to retire to bed. With a few more congrats, it was time for Killian and I to retire too. I took his hand and pulled him to his cabin. We entered the warm inviting room; I released my grip, and let him shut the door behind us. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge. His eyes meet mine. We sit there in relaxing silence for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. He leans back against the door, then used his finger gesturing me to come to him. I sit there stubbornly, with a playful smile. He cocks an eyebrow at me. I gave up, and pulled myself up off the bed and walked over to my husband…_**my **_husband. I love that I'm able to call him that now. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his hands rest my hips. His head dipped down to my lips, ghostly touching them. His tongue brushed over my lips. I smile, pressing mine to his. The kiss was long lasting and gentle. We slowly part from each other.  
"Are you happy," he pauses, and then flashes a smile. "Mrs. Jones?"  
"I am, Mr. Jones." I rest my hand on his scruffy cheek. "Did you really mean what you said the night you purposed to me?" I ask.  
"That was only half the things I wanted to say to you that night, so yes I meant it." He grins. "I meant every word, still do." We stare at one another for a few moments.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"For what?" he asks.  
"For saving me… in more ways than one." I say.  
"You're not the only who was saved. If I hadn't met you I'd still be the greedy, asshole of a pirate I was." I laugh.  
"Well your still kind of an asshole." I say playfully. He tickles my side a bit. I laugh before resting my forehead against his "I love you." I whisper, feeling my eyes burn with on coming tears. "I love you so much."  
"I love you more."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I had so much fun writing about these two. I'm going to start a new story soon. Not sure what I should write about, so maybe you guys can help me. Leave a review or message me with a story idea you'd like to read about. Thanks again guys! :)**


End file.
